Heart Of innocence
by KNH2802
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si Lenalee va tras Allen después de 3 años? ¿podrá controlar al 14avo o morirá en el intento? descubranlo en el siguiente fanfic 100% allenxlenalee . Denme una oportunidad reviews?
1. La Decisión de Lenalee

hola a todos bien este mi primer fanfic me esforze mucho en el espero que les guste ^^. en realidad lo escribí a mano todo la historia ya que vino como un ataque de inspiración a las 3:00 am mientras estudiaba el curso de historia XD ,en cierta forma mi profesora de literatura me inspiro ya que ella me dijo que mis cuentos (que escribí antes algo de 20) eran buenos y que talves con tanta imaginación escribiría un libro(pero quise un fanfic XD) . hasta ahora escribí 204 paginas a MANO . Aunque no me arrepiento de ello.  
Pd: historia 100 por ciento AllenxLenalee  
D-GRAY MAN NO ME PERTENECE ,NI TAMPOCO NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.

Capitulo 1: La decisión de Lenalee  
(punto de vista Lenalee)

Ya han pasado tres años, si Allen 3 largos años actualmente tengo 19 años y supongo que tu 18, aun me acuerdo cuando huiste de la orden porque el 14avo se hacia mas fuerte. Recuerdo tu dolorosa despedida y tu cálido abraso. Allen no hay día en que no se te extrañe en la orden, no hay noche en la que no recuerde tus ronquidos, las mañanas en las que peleabas con kanda por decirte "moyashi" o las tardes cuando Lavi se escapaba de la orden para ir con cualquier chica de la que se enamoraba y tu le abofeteabas para recuperara la razón…Ya no aguanto mas me e decidido ¡Te traeré de vuelta a la orden!

En la mañana (orden Oscura) :

Me levante temprano, para informarle a mi hermano que iría a buscarte.

-Hermano! Buenos Días!- dije entrando a la oficina de mi hermano-Tengo que decirte alg-…. Hermano?-Se escucho un ronquido- Hermano levántate!-grite

-¡ah!...disculpa mi querida Lenalee, buenos días!, qué se te ofrece?

-hermano yo..he tomado una decisión seria..

-NOO! No por favor Lenalee no te cases! –dijo llorando exageradamente mi hermano

-no ,hermano ¡no me voy a casar!-dije – voy a ir tras Allen.

Vi la cara de mi hermano de un tono alegre a uno muy serio

-Lenalee…sabe que no se te permite hacer eso, el caso de Allen-kun tu sabes que ya no esta en mis manos,  
además el es un prófugo por ser un Noeh y por diversos asesinatos…

-TU SABES QUE EL NO LO ISO! –grite

-Lo se Lenalee pero no puedo hacer nada, ¡Te prohíbo ir tras Allen!-dijo mi hermano gritando-Dime.. que le paso a mi dulce hermanita que siempre era callada y respetuosa?

-Soy la misma…pero ya no puedo mas pensar que Allen esta afuera, SOLO, luchando contra el 14avo dentro de él, e permanecido callada tres largos años.

-Lenalee…no puedes ir tras Allen. Lo lamento

- Yo... yo lo lamento hermano…discúlpame...INOCENCIA ACTIVATE –grite no quise escuchar mas a mi hermano hui por la ventana.

**Si Allen estoy decidida ¡Te traeré devuelta a la orden!**

Apenas hui por la ventana empecé a escuchar una alarma por toda la orden así que apresure el paso, active mis Darkboots, algunos miembros de la orden trataron de atraparme, en realidad era realmente fácil esquivarlos. Pero llegando casi a la salida alguien grito

-Lenalee! Detente –grito Lavi. Recibió una mirada fría de mi parte- No puedes ir tras Allen, sabes que el ya es un caso perdido, ni yo que soy su mejor amigo no puedo hacer nada…

-Lose Lavi pero yo también no ise nada ¡durante tres años!, por favor hasta a un lado…-dije casi gritando

-Lo siento Lenalee pero no me moveré

-Discúlpame Lavi, disculpa por lo que voy a hacer – camine un poco tome impulso y le lance un rodillazo en el estomago a Lavi tan rápido que no puedo reaccionar

-Ughh…-dijo Lavi cayendo al suelo agarrándose la zona golpeada

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, escuché la voz de Lavi diciendo mi nombre ise caso omiso, seguí avanzando aunque reduci un poco la velocidad .Llegue a un especie de bosque muy lejos de la orden, me tire al pasto –¡ah!...Allen acabo de tirar mi amistad con todos los de la orden...pero todo sea por ti Allen –empecé a llorar-¿uh? ¿Porque lloro?...será porque acabo de faltarle el respeto a mi hermano, porque apuñale a Lavi por la espalda o porque acabo de abandonar a mis amigo mejor dicho mi familia… ¡waaaaa! ¡Porque tuviste que irte Allen!-dije llorando

Al día siguiente:

-urghhh…..donde estoy-me pregunte a mi misma -…ya recuerdo todo lo que ise, me quede dormida por correr demasiado con mis Darkboots.

bien hasta aquí no mas espero que les haya gustado subiré mas capítulos cada semana .


	2. En tu búsqueda

bien el siguiente capitulo ^^ espero que les agrade disculpen la tardanza u.u estoy en exámenes.  
pd: d-gray man no me pertenece tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

CAP 2: en tu búsqueda

(Punto de vista Lenalee)

Me levante y empecé a apresurar el paso-bien mi búsqueda empezara en gran Bretaña-pensé pero no tenia el dinero suficiente para viajar, pero si tenia mis Darkboots y creo que con eso seria suficiente.

(Narradora)

Lenalee salto y salto lo mas rápido que podía con su inocencia tardo pocos día en llegar a Gran Bretaña, fue directamente a Inglaterra. Apenas llego empezó a preguntar por Allen enseñando una foto de el

-señora disculpe ¿ha visto a esta persona? –pregunto Lenalee

-no niña lo siento no lo e visto-respondió la mujer

Y así Lenalee siguió preguntando y preguntando ya de noche se alojo en un hotel de por ahí con el poco dinero que le quedaba, al entrar al cuarto se lanzo a la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente Lenalee se levanto y emprendió rumbo hacia el mismo lugar donde había estado preguntando, todo la mañana siguió preguntando por Allen.

-señor disculpe ha visto a esta persona?-pregunto Lenalee

-no-dijo el hombre y se fue

-ya he perdido, mucho tiempo –dijo Lenalee

-¿enserio?-pregunto una niña

-eh? Jeje no estaba hablando sola –respondió Lenalee

-enserio, enserio…exorcista...-dijo la niña y su cuerpo empezó a deformarse convirtiéndose en un akuma nivel 2

-¡Inocencia Actívate! –grito Lenalee , se activaron sus Darkboots dio un salto alejándose del akuma ,quien le lanzo un disparo Lenalee lo esquivo dio otro salto y le mando una patada al akuma quien se cubrió con sus brazos agarro a Lenalee de la pierna y la estampo contra el suelo Lenalee hizo un gesto de dolor salto mas alto y le lanzo una patada directamente en la cabeza del akuma haciendo que este caiga al suelo ,Lenalee dio el golpe final el akuma exploto .Lenalee cayo rendida al suelo ya que no había comido en 3 días había gastado mucha energía con el akuma, pero…alguien camino hacia ella era un hombre con disfraz de payaso.

-a..lle..n-pronuncio Lenalee con un hilo de voz antes de caer desmayada.

bien espero que les haya gustado ^^ y si no les gusto prometo mejorarlo :D la próxima semana pongo el siguiente capitulo. ¿reviews?


	3. Reencuentro

Cap. 3: Reencuentro

-¿Allen donde estas? –Pronuncio Lenalee mientras se encontraba de pie en una pradera.

-Lenalee…-llamo alguien, Lenalee giro al escuchar esa voz que se le hacia familiar

-Allen! –grito Lenalee al notar la presencia de Allen.  
Allen empezó a caminar Lenalee trato de dar un paso pero estaba inmóvil como si estuviera pegada al suelo.

-¡Alleen! – Grito Lenalee a todo pulmón abrió los ojos –todo fue un sueño… ¿donde estoy?

- al fin despertaste –dijo alguien

-¿eh? ¿Quien eres? ¿Donde estoy?

- mi nombre es Yuki, estas en el circo Level Up .-Dijo Yuki

-acaso tu me trajiste aquí? –pregunto Lenalee ya que Yuki solo tenia 10 años era imposible que haya podido cargar con ella.

-no, te trajo Allen-kun-respondió Yuki a Lenalee se le paralizo el corazón.

-¿Dijiste…Allen….?-pregunto Lenalee atónita

-SIP

-¿DÒNDE ESTA?-Pregunto fuertemente Lenalee

-cálmate, esta afuera en el patio del circo-respondió Yuki un poco asustado.

Lenalee se levanto de la cama salió corriendo; al llegar al patio del circo vio a un chico de pelo blanco vestido de payaso sobre un pelota.

-A-a-lle-en- dijo Lenalee, el chico logro escucharla y salió corriendo- ¿ALLEN? ¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!-Lenalee activo su inocencia –Allen por favor no huyas...Allen...

-porque, ¿porque estas aquí?-Pregunto Allen

-por…_por ti_ _Allen_ quiero que regreses a la orden...-contesto Lenalee

-No lo hare...Nunca regresare a la orden

-¡¿Porque?!

-¡Porque lastimaría a todos!... incluyéndote a ti…

-¡te equivocas! te prometo que yo… te ayudare, no solo yo sino todos los de la orden.

-Mientes …desde ese día en que me acusaron de ser un Noeh todos empezaron a mirarme con miedo…como si fuera un monstruo…-dijo Allen con la cabeza gacha y algunas lagrimas en su ojos  
Lenalee corrió y abrazo a Allen de sorpresa.

-Lenalee…-dijo Allen mientras Lenalee seguía llorando-Lenalee escúchame no quiero hacer daño a nadie sabes lo que habita en mi tu misma puedes salir lastimada y yo no me perdonaría si te hiciera daño…

-no me importa...No te abandonare…aun así me llegues herir o hasta matar…-respondió Lenalee

-¡ENTIENDE NO SEAS TERCA LENALEE!-grito Allen.

Lenalee rompió el abrazo y le mando una cachetada a Allen - ¡ERES UN TONTO ALLEN COMPRENDE QUE ERES MI AMIGO Y QUE NUNCA TE ABANDONARE!…-grito Lenalee con mas lagrimas en su rostro.

-Le-Lenalee…-dijo Allen con la mejilla roja

-¡ah!-pronuncio Lenalee sorprendida ya que Allen la había abrazado.  
Allen y Lenalee se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo que para ellos era tan reconfortante a la luz de Luna.

* * *

waaaaaaaaa..bien disculpenme por demorarme tanto en publicar el siguiente capitulo esque estuve en examenes T-T ,veo que me han dejado reviews ( que no se porque no se han publicado en la pagina ._.):

Guest (no salia tu nombre ._. )

:Hola... ¿qué sigue?, ¿por qué te detienes ahora que Lena ya encontró a  
Allen?, por otro lado creo que lo encontró muy fácil, ¿o fue Allen el que  
encontró a Lenalee?... como sea espero tu siguiente episodio, échale ganas.

Respuesta :

como te digo tuve examenes y estuve muy ocupada T-T ,si Allen encontro a lenalee mejor dicho la recogio XD despues de su pelea con el akuma .gracias si te prometo que le hechare ganas ^^.

Shinigami-sama:

oe como qe te qedo corta la historia no pero weno qe mas da ¬¬ la trama se oye prometedora pero weno qe te seguire asta que lo acabes tenlo por seguro.

Respuesta:

graciaaaaaaaaassss *w* por seguir mi historia ,lamento hacerla tan corta,trama prometedora? kyaa ! gracias ^^

HAsta el proximo capitulo! *w*


	4. A tu lado

Cap. 4: A tu lado

-Lenalee….-dijo Allen rompiendo el abrazo

-¿que sucede?

-enserio entiende no puedo regresar a la orden me encarcelaran por algo que no hice…

-entonces…Allen yo….

-¿mm?

- yo… ME QUEDARE CONTIGO-dijo Lenalee repentinamente

-¿eh?

-Prometí que te ayudaría a luchar contra el 14avo…-dijo Lenalee mirando a los ojos a Allen

-Lenalee yo…-tartamudeo Allen al ver la cara de Lenalee giro su rostro para que no se le note el rubor que ella le había causado– e -esta bi-ien….-

Lenalee quedo sorprendida ante la respuesta repentina y el rubor de Allen –¿enserio?-pregunto

-ya que tu quieres quedarte conmigo me acompañaras al circo Level up pediré permiso para que te quedes –Dijo Allen con una sonrisa

(Lenalee)  
estoy tan feliz de haber encontrado a Allen aunque creo que el me encontró , me quede en el circo Level up por las ultimas 3 funciones nocturnas eran realmente geniales Yuki el niño que cuido de mi hacia acrobacias con su lindo perro, había una linda trapecista de cabellos rubios daba saltos impresionantes, había una pareja de malabaristas y para finalizar cerraba con broche de oro… Allen el payaso -¡GENIAL!- grite desde uno de los palcos pero no se me escuchaba ya que era una entre un millón.

Narradora:

Al terminar la última función Lenalee se acerco a Allen

-Estupenda función Allen-dijo Lenalee sonriente

-gracias...Pero resulta ser muy agotador

-¡ALLEN WALKER!-grito alguien

-Dígame señor Mistery

-Necesito hablar contigo...a SOLAS

-Discúlpenme-dijo Lenalee al sentir que sobraba

5 min después

-Lenalee…puedes entrar-dijo Allen cuando salió el hombre llamado "Mistery"

-¿Si Allen?-pregunto Lenalee

-necesito hablar contigo...

-Claro dime…

-¿viste a ese hombre gordito y barbudo?-pregunto Allen

-si

-me dio permiso para que te quedes aquí...Pero con una condición que trabajes y que te conviertas formalmente en mi _pareja  
_  
-¿¡Pareja?!-preguntó ruboriza Lenalee

-si mi pareja de actuación-respondió nervioso Allen

-Ah…esta bien –respondió Lenalee nerviosa

-Mañana te harán la "prueba de talentos"

-pero….

-¡Kyaaaa! Allen-kun! – Grito una mujer entrando a la carpa de sorpresa y lanzándose encima de Allen

-¡¿Mizore?!...su-u-elta-me-e

-Nooo~- refuto la mujer, literalmente colgada de Allen

-¿eh?-dijo Lenalee sin querer

-¿mm? Allen-kun…¿Quien es ella?- Pregunto la mujer de cabellos rubios

-¨debe ser la trapecista que vi hace rato"-pensó Lenalee

-Ella es Lenalee mi…amiga-respondió Allen

-¿amiga?-pregunto Mizore

-si su amiga- respondió Lenalee

-Pero… ¡¿que hace en tu carpa a estas horas?!¡Y además están los 2 solos!

- Solo vine a ver a Allen un momento-respondió Lenalee

-si exacto –complemento Allen

-¡que bien!- dijo Mizore y abrazo a Lenalee-ni te le insinúes a Allen-kun el es mío –susurro al oído de Lenalee, Mizore y salió de la carpa dejando a Lenalee helada

-Lo siento Lenalee, ella siempre hace eso –dijo Allen

-no-o importa Allen mejor me retiro a descansar-dijo Lenalee

-Esto…con respecto a eso…

-¿si?

-dormiremos JUNTOS…-dijo Allen

* * *

Hola a todos los que están leyendo este fanfic ^w^ disculpen la demora, con respecto al nuevo personaje no es la mizore que se imaginan ¬w¬ (rosario+vampire) espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, e dado todo mi esfuerzo en hacerlo :D , reitero mis disculpas por demorarme tanto el colegio me presiona T-T .  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo *w* ¿Reviews?


	5. Prueba de Talentos

Cap. 5:Prueba de Talentos

-¿¡Q-Que!? –dijo sorprendida Lenalee

-¡Pero camas separadas!-respondió nervioso Allen

-esta b-bien -

-NOOO~ porque Mistery?! ¡ella no puede estar en la carpa de mi Allen-kun!- grito Mizore desde fuera

-¡Suéltame Mizore se me van a caer las sabanas de la cama!-grito Mistery

-Noooo~ -refuto Mizore

-¡Allen-kun ayúdame!-grito Mistery

-Ay no –dijo palideciendo Allen

-¡Allen-kun!-grito de nuevo Mistery

-esta bien… Mizore~ ¿me puedes ayudar un momento? –llamo Allen con tono de voz seductor

-Nyaa! Allen-kun me está pidiendo ayuda ~ dime en que te puedo ayudar Allen-kun –Pregunto Mizore con corazones en sus ojos

-esto necesito que... pasees a Tim un momento, llevalo a dar una vuelta afuera, ¿puedes Mizore? –pregunto Allen con el tono de voz más seductor posible

-Por supuesto que si Allen-kun- respondió emocionada Mizore cogió a tim de un ala y lo llevo afuera pero justo antes de salir le mando una mirada asesina Lenalee

-igh…-pronuncio Lenalee asustada

-bien la cama ya está instalada-dijo Mistery mirando a Lenalee con una cara de mañoso.

-Graci-ias- respondió Lenalee mientras se quedaba en un silencio muerto

-¿Lenalee?

-Lenalee¿ te sucede algo ?–pregunto Allen preocupado

-¿Eh? –respondió volviendo en si-No nada Allen

-….bien creo que ya debemos descansar, sobretodo tu ,mañana tendrás tu prueba

-¿prueba?-Pregunto Lenalee

-si. Te harán una prueba de talentos verán en que encajas mejor en el circo

-¿enserio?

-si , mejor descansa

-esta bien…-dijo Lenalee recostándose en su cama

-¡Nyajajajaajaja! ¡Morirás ilusa!-decía Mizore con un cuchillo en sus manos

-¡¿Pero porque?!-Respondió asustada Lenalee

-¡Porque te metiste con mi Allen-kun!-respondió Mizore

-De que hablas!-dijo Lenalee

Mizore apuñalo a Lenalee en el estomago, Lenalee entro en shock al ver tanta sangre

-Kyaaaaaaaaa!- grito de dolor Lenalee mientras caía al suelo-Duele! Duele!...Allen …ayúdame

-¡Lenalee!¡ Lenalee despierta!-llamo alguien

-AHH!-despertó Lenalee asustada y con la respiración agitada

-Lenalee tranquila

-…Allen…

-Por fin despiertas me asustaste mucho

-Porque? …-Pregunto Lenalee

-es que mientras dormías decías ¨No Mizore!..¡Duele! ¡duele! Y al final empezaste a decir ¨Allen...Allen¨-respondió Allen

-Disculpa …-dijo Lenalee avergonzada

-No te disculpes, vamos levántate tienes que ir a tu prueba

*Punto de vista Lenalee*  
Allen me acompaño a mi prueba de talentos, primero me probaron de malabarista me fue mal, después de payaso y me fue peor ,hasta que me probaron de trapecista y me salió de maravilla gracias a mis Darkboots.

*fin punto de vista Lenalee*

-Excelente –dijo Mistery- te viste hermosa Lenalee, parecías una mariposa

-gracias …-dijo Lenalee nerviosa

-Lenalee te viste espectacular-dijo Allen apareciendo detrás de ella

-gracias Allen...-dijo Lenalee con un leve rubor

-Pues a mi parecer fue horrible , soy trapecista profesional y no me gusto para nada-Dijo Mizore

-tratare de mejorar

-ojala- dijo Mizore y se fue

-¡Allen! ¿Porque no me dijiste que Mizore es trapecista?

-bueno…es que te ves genial como trapecista Lenalee-respondió Allen con un leve rubor

-¿Enserio?

-si, hasta creo que lo puedes hacer mejor que Mizore si practicas

-¡Lenalee!-grito Mistery –Vuelve a practicar!

-Si! .Respondió Lenalee

*después de 2 horas*

La frente de Lenalee sudaba mientras ella seguía saltando en el aire.

-Mistery-sama ¿puedo tomar un descanso?-pregunto Lenalee

-SI Lenalee después de todo ya es hora de almorzar-respondió Mistery

Había una mesa grande donde todos los integrantes del circo comían, Lenalee se sentó al lado de Allen, Mizore al ver eso también se sentó al lado de él.

-Di ahh-decia Mizore mientras trataba de darle de comer a Allen

-Gracias Mizore pero puedo comer solo- dijo Allen educadamente

-¿tu te llamas Lenalee no?-Pregunto un hombre integrante del circo

-Si.

-que bien que trabajes con Allen-kun ¿ustedes dos son novios no?

-Eh?!-Respondiendo al unisonó Mizore, Allen y Lenalee

* * *

WAAAAAAAAA! discúlpenme por favor por el retraso que tuve en colgar este capitulo (me demore mas de lo que esperaba) así que ahorita mismo subiré otro capitulo ne? ^^ .  
Reitero mis disculpas .


	6. Algo Inesperado

Cap 6:Algo inesperado

-¿Perdón dije algo que no debía?

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO! –Dijo Mizore levantándose de la mesa intempestivamente- ¡ALLEN-KUN ES MIO Y NO LO SERA DE NADIE MAS!

Se dio un silencio muerto

-Allen no es mi novio, solo es mi amigo –respondió Lenalee –Gracias por la comida.

Lenalee salió de ese lugar y se fue a practicar de nuevo

-Allen mi novio ¿porque habrá pensado eso? –pensó Lenalee mientras seguía saltando de un momento a otro se resbalo pero red de seguridad la salvo –¿que fue eso? ¿Porque mis Darkboots no reaccionaron? Bueno ya no importa.-dijo Lenalee se levanto mientras seguía practicando.

Recibió una leve descarga de sus Darkboots hizo un gesto de dolor quiso detenerse y caer en la red pero esta había sido quitada, Lenalee se puso nerviosa no se sostuvo bien y cayo

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! –Grito Lenalee

-¡Crown belt! –grito Allen mientras su cinturón de payaso había cogido a Lenalee antes de que cayera, Allen la cogió entre sus brazos-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Allen…-pronuncio Lenalee asustada mientras abrazaba a Allen haciendo que él se ruborizara –Gracias…

-Me asustaste mucho Lenalee –dijo Allen también abrazando a Lenalee  
permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que Allen rompió el abrazo.

-Mejor anda a descansar Lenalee aun sigues helada del miedo-dijo Allen

-si…

Tiempo después...

-Lenalee despierta…-dijo alguien

-Allen?-pregunto soñolienta Lenalee

-si soy yo levantate ya es de día

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si dormi ayer en la tarde

-si pero dormiste como piedra hasta ahora

-etto…

-bueno vamos a tomar desayuno

-si!

Allen y Lenalee se fueron directamente a desayunar y ocurrió lo mismo que en el almuerza del dia anterior Mizore de empalagosa y amenazante.

Hoy le tocaba su primera función a Lenalee todo resulto espectacular aunque ella seguía con molestia en sus Darkboots asi pasaron varias funciones hasta llegar la ultima que fue en la noche. Lenalee salió a tomar aire y alguien la intersepto

-Hola linda-saludo un chico de cabellos negros

-Disculpa, mi nombre no es ¨linda¨

-oye porque no dejas un rato la piruetas y nos vamos a pasar el rato….EXORCISTA- dijo el chico convirtiéndose en un akuma nivel 2

-¡Akuma!-dijo Lenalee intentando activar sus Darkboots pero fue inútil el akuma la agarro del brazo queriendo atravesarla con su filudo brazo .Lenalee pego un grito

-¡SUELTALA! –grito alguien

-¡ALLEN!

-CROWN CLOWN –Dijo Allen activando su inocencia

Allen ataco al akuma pero este fue más rápido y lo atravesó haciendo que Allen sangre. Aún herido Allen golpeó al akuma –¡Crown Belt!- dijo dando el golpe definitivo venciendo al akuma y cayendo al suelo instantáneamente

-¡ALLEN! –dijo Lenalee mientras corría hacia el cuerpo malherido de Allen

-¿Te encuentras bien Lenalee?-Pregunto Allen a duras penas

-si pero tu no estas sangrando mucho

-No importa …-dijo Allen y escupió sangre

-Allen no…

-Lenalee…-pronuncio Allen mientras su cuerpo se tornaba del color de un noeh pego un grito horrible .

De un momento a otro Allen quedo con los ojos abiertos su dolor se había calmado sentía algo suave sobre sus labios….

-Acaso Lenalee me está…. –Pensó Allen

* * *

Bien ya subí 2 capítulos mas espero que les guste.  
Tengo algo que decirles esta historia ya esta terminada hace un buen tiempo la termine , no quiero que haya confusiones como *sPOILER* "pero a Lavi lo secuestraron los noeh, el no tiene que pintar en esta historia" el SI va a estar en este fanfic , aparte *spoiler* "pero jhonny y kanda lo estan cuidando según el manga" ya lo se pero vuelvo a decir ESTA FANFIC YA TIENE FINAL. ^^  
Lamento hacer los capítulos tan cortos T-T esque temo que si los hago mas largos los voy a aburrir.  
Los veo en el proximo capitulo ^^  
SAYO!


	7. Sentimientos

Cap 7 :Sentimientos

La inocencia de Lenalee y cuerpo de Allen brillaban despegando un color verde.

-¿pero que…?-dijo Lenalee al notarlo

-Lenalee…¿porque tu me…?-dijo Allen levantándose un poco del suelo

-volvamos al circo , veo que te encuentras mejor-interrumpió Lenalee-ven te ayudare a levantarte

-no es necesario , no se como pero la herida ya no sangra…

-bien entonces volvamos…-dijo Lenalee empezando a caminar

-"ella..Me beso…" –pensó Allen tocándose los labios

* * *

Ya en el circo:

Entraron Allen y Lenalee en el camino no se habían dicho una palabra de lo sucedido. De la nada apareció alguien.

-¡Alleeen ~!¡ Volviste!-dijo Mizore abrazándolo del cuello-¡¿Qué te paso?! , toda tu ropa esta rasgada y sucia.

-No paso nada Mizore…

-pero...-Dijo Mizore y noto la presencia de Lenalee- ¿Que hace ella contigo? ¿porque han venido juntos?

-No Mizore yo venia de otro lado sino que Allen y yo coincidimos en la entrada – dijo Lenalee

-Si Mizore es cierto lo que dice Lenalee-dijo Allen

-ummm, esta bien Allen-kun te creo, pero te curare esas heridas, espera ya vengo

-pero no estoy herido-dijo Allen pero Mizore ya se había ido.

Pero a los 5 segundos después apareció Mizore vestida de enfermera con una micro falda

-Allen-kun quítate la ropa..-dijo Mizore acercándose al rostro de Allen

-No es necesario Mizore- dijo Allen tratando de alejarse lo mas posible del rostro de Mizore, mientras Lenalee ponía una cara de desagrado.

-Allen-kun…-dijo Mizore y de Sope beso a Allen, dejándolo sorprendido mientras Lenalee se convertía en un súper sayayin.

-¡¿Mizore que haces?!-Dijo Allen apartando a Mizore

-Pues el amor cura heridas

Lenalee salió corriendo de ahí, llego a la carpa donde ella y Allen dormían. Una lagrima escurridiza rodo sobre su mejilla.

-¿Porque estoy llorando?-se pregunto Lenalee-... tal ves yo realmente….-dijo Lenalee empezando a recordar todos sus momentos con Allen, la pelea con akuma nivel 4, la batalla en Edo y cuando ella beso a Allen anteriormente… – realmente…_**amo a Allen**_…

-¡Lenalee!, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? me preocupaste…-dijo Allen entrando a la carpa

-no por nada-dijo Lenalee ruborizada

-¿Te encuentras bien? estas roja –dijo Allen

- esto si ,yo- tartamudeo Lenalee ,retrocedió un poco y se resbalo ,pero alguien la sostuvo antes de que cayera

-cuidado Lenalee-dijo Allen sosteniendo a Lenalee de la cintura

-Allen ...-dijo Lenalee ruborizada al ver el rostro de Allen tan cerca al de ella.

De la nada timcampy le dio un empujón a Allen haciendo que este se besara con Lenalee.

-¡wah! Perdón Lenalee yo no..-dijo Allen avergonzado

-Allen yo…yo te…-dijo Lenalee acercando su rostro al de Allen y devolviéndole el beso ,Allen se sorprendió abriendo los ojos de par en par ,pero poco a poco correspondió al beso…

* * *

Kyaa! regrese *w* espero que les guste este capitulo :D dejen sus comentarios.  
*lo breve si bueno ,2 veces bueno ;D


	8. Sentimientos parte II

Cap. 8: Sentimientos parte II

-Te amo Allen…

-…yo también te amo Lenalee…

-Allen ven...-dijo Lenalee haciendo una seña para que Allen acercara su rostro.

Allen empezó a pegar mas su rostro al de Lenalee tanto así que podía sentir su respiración….pero de la nada recibió un almohadazo en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo, Lenalee se sentó encima de el y le lanzo un agua en los labios.

-¡Lenalee! ¡Detente! –dijo en tono de auxilio Allen. Lenalee hizo caso omiso y empezó a sobar los labios de Allen con sus mangas.

-¡ya esta!- dijo Lenalee agitada.

-¿Pero que..? ¡¿Porque hiciste eso Lenalee?!-dijo Allen en tono de reproche.

-¡Para que se te quitara de los labios el beso de Mizore!-dijo Lenalee.

-¿Ah? Jajajajajaja-

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto Lenalee avergonzada.

-eres tan tierna Lenalee, ¿además también no se estaría quitando el beso que me diste?-respondió Allen.

-esto...

-Lenalee mi VERDADERO primer beso a sido contigo y siempre solo me importaran los besos tuyos.

-¿enserio?.

-si Lenalee…esto Lenalee me puedes hacer un favor.

-si dime Allen-dijo Lenalee.

-¿Puedes bajarte de mi encima?-Pregunto Allen con un leve rubor.

-¿ah?...¡Lo siento!...-dijo Lenalee avergonzada bajándose de Allen-disculpa, disculpa…

Lenalee le dio la espalda a Allen y fue en dirección a su cama pero justo antes de que se metiera en ella , Allen la abrazo por la espalda.

-Gracias Lenalee, gracias por no dejarme solo…

-nunca te dejare solo, Allen, nunca mas…-dijo Lenalee dándose vuelta y abrazando a Allen.

* * *

*En otro lugar*

-¡waaa!-lloraba alguien.

-Deja de llorar tan escandalosamente Road-dijo Tykky tapándose un oído.

-¡CALLATE TYKKY! ¡esa estúpida exorcista me ha quitado a mi Allen! –respondió Road-¡ME VENGARE JURO QUE ME VENGARE!

-Hay Road tu no aprendes-dijo Tykky.

-jujuju –rio alguien.

-buenas noches conde-sama –dijo Tykky.

-buenas noches Tykky

-buenas noches Conde-saludo Road limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Road que te sucedió ¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunto el conde.

-Una exorcista me quito a mi Allen-respondió Road.

-entonces que esperas, liquídala-dijo el Conde.

-Lo hare muy pronto conde, Lo haré.

* * *

*En algún lugar de China*

-Conejo idiota levántate tenemos que tomar el siguiente tren-grito Kanda.

-5 minutos mas yuu-chan-dijo Lavi entre sueños.

-no te atrevas a llamarme con ese nombre idiota, Despierta de una ves –dijo Kanda.

-ya voy ,ya voy…-decía soñoliento Lavi.

Subieron al tren, se escucho un silbido y el tren empezó a avanzar…

-Ya los hemos buscado sin descansar en Francia, India y ahora China ;no hay rastro de ellos...

-che. Lo se pero es una misión y tenemos que hacerla-chisto Kanda.

-Además ellos son nuestros amigos-decía Lavi mirando atreves de la ventana-"los encontraremos Allen, Lenalee…"-pensó Lavi.

* * *

*Devuelta en gran Bretaña*

Lenalee despertó, al no ver a Allen empezó a vestirse, después de un rato camino al "comedor" y se encontró con la escena de siempre, todos comiendo tranquilamente y Mizore acosando a Allen.

-calma Lenalee, calma...-se repitió así misma Lenalee-Buenos días-saludo y se sentó al lado de Allen.

-¿Allen-kun ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Mi beso funciono?-Preguntó Mizore.

-Si Mizore, ya te dije que estoy bien y no creo que lo del beso haya funcionado.

-¿enserio? Entonces te daré otro para que si funcione-dijo Mizore acercándose a la cara de Allen.

-¡Ejem! Gracias por la comida.-Dijo Lenalee levantándose de su asiento y retirándose.

-Lenalee… -pronuncio Allen- Esto yo también termine gracias por la comida- dijo y se fue detrás de Lenalee.

Lenalee entro a la carpa.

-¿Lenalee que sucede? te noto molesta-dijo Allen.

-nada Allen solo que Mizore de nuevo casi te besa y tu no haces nada, mira no soy celosa pero esto ya es extremo

-Lenalee…-dijo Allen abrazando a Lenalee-ya te lo dije ayer no me interesa en lo absoluto Mizore, yo solo…-Allen abrazo mas fuerte a Lenalee-yo solo te amo a ti Lenalee…-dijo por ultimo Allen causando un gran rubor en Lenalee.  
Sus rostros se empezaron a juntar poco a poco pero….

* * *

NE! bien me esforzé mucho en este capitulo ,es cansado trascribir todo a la computadora.  
Bien ahora creo que todos se preguntaran ¿que hace Road viva?¿ no murió ?, si ,en el manga si murió pero les digo que yo hice esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3  
Sayo! .

*Lo breve si es bueno,dos veces bueno. *w*

Pd: reviews ?

-Lenalee-


	9. Consecuencias

Bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta fabulosa historia :okno: XDD .  
¡Disfrutenla!

* * *

Cap. 9: Consecuencias

-¡NYAAA!¡ NOOOO!¡NOOO!-grito alguien.

-¡¿Mizore?!-dijeron al unisonó Allen y Lenalee.

-¡YA SABIA QUE ESTO IBA A SUCEDER !–decía Mizore llorando- ¡ESA IDIOTA SIEMPRE ESTABA A TU LADO!, ¡DESDE QUE LLEGO NO SE SEPARABA DE TI! TE ODIO LENALEE!, ¡ PAGARAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS TARDE O TEMPRANO! – grito Mizore por ultimo y salió corriendo y llorando de la carpa.

-¡Mizore!-llamo Lenalee quiso seguirla pero Allen la detuvo.

-No Lenalee, será mejor que no la sigas, ella te odia en estos momentos.

-tienes razón Allen, pero es mi culpa que Mizore este así, si no hubiera estado celosa, no hubiéramos discutido y Mizore no hubiera visto lo que sucedió.

-vamos Lenalee no te eches la culpa...

* * *

*en otro lado del circo*

-La odio, la odio…-decía llorando Mizore.

-oh veo que sufres mucho-dijo alguien.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Mizore aun llorando.

-Mi nombre es Road, ¿Por qué lloras?-

-una tonta me quito al chico que amaba..-

-mmm… ¿esa chica se llama Lenalee?-pregunto Road.

-¿como lo sabes?-dijo Mizore sorprendida.

-La conozco, ella es una antipática, la odio…-

-pues ya somos dos…-

-te propongo algo... ¿Que te parece si me ayudas a eliminarla?..-

-¿eliminarla? Estas diciendo que…-

-¡ujum! ¿Que dices? - dijo Road estirando su mano hacia Mizore.

-que…SI. Si te ayudare Road-dijo Mizore tomando la mano de Road.

-Es un trato…-dijo Road con una sonrisa maligna.

* * *

*Ya en la tarde en la carpa del circo*

-¡Inocencia actívate!- grito Lenalee mientras practicaba saltos- "Mizore no ha aparecido en todo el ensayo... aun debe estar molesta..."-pensó Lenalee.

-¡Lenalee! –Grito alguien.

-¿uh; que sucede? –Dijo Lenalee aterrizando en el suelo

-Tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo Mistery.

-dígame...

-Mizore esta en su carpa muy decaída , no quiere hacer la función de hoy, así que tu harás sola la función de hoy-

-Pero.. Mizore siempre me guía-

-Tranquila –Dijo Mistery tomando la mano de Lenalee y mirándola maliciosamente –yo se que tu puedes hacerlo Lenalee-Esto..Esta bien –dijo Lenalee tratando de zafarse.

-Lenalee-san ..¿tu no tienes novio ,verdad?-

-esto yo...-dijo Lenalee nerviosa.

-Claro que si tiene Mistery san-dijo alguien interrumpiendo.

-¿Enserio Allen-kun?-dijo Mistery soltando la mano de Lenalee-¿Quién es?

-Su novio …-

-¡Es mentira!-grito Lenalee nerviosa ,tapándole la boca a Allen—Yo no tengo novio.

-Allen-kun no mientas; bueno nos vemos después Lenalee-san

-Jeje...Adiós-dijo Lenalee.

-¿que fue eso?- dijo Allen serio.

-Allen, Mistery te iba a echar la culpa por lo de Mizore si se entera de nuestra relación, ella no quiere estar en las funciones y hasta tal ves abandone el circo.

-¿enserio Mizore esta tan mal?

-Si Allen, me siento con tanta culpa...

-Tranquila Lenalee hablare con ella para calmarla y aclarar las cosas, ¿esta bien?-dijo Allen tocando la mejilla de Lenalee.

-esta bien…-dijo Lenalee con un leve rubor-"el ha madurado tanto…"-pensó Lenalee mientras Allen se iba …

Allen se dirigía a la carpa de Mizore –espero que reaccione bien...-dijo Allen-Mizore¿ puedo entrar?-pregunto Allen desde fuera.

-Si Allen-kun entra…

-Mizore quería hablar sobre lo que…-Allen se dio cuenta de que Mizore no estaba sola-¡¿Road?!

-Si Allen soy yo, ¿me extrañaste?-dijo Road en un tono burlón.

-¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Allen alarmando.

En un pestañeo Road le inserto algo en el estomago a Allen.

-AHHH!-grito Allen de dolor cayendo instantáneamente en suelo-¡¿ Q-que me has hecho Road?!

-Pues veo que estas reteniendo mucho al 14avo así esto ayudara a despertarlo un poco

-¿14avo? ¿Que es eso? –pregunto asustada Mizore

-Pronto lo descubrirás Mizore –respondió Road

Allen agonizaba en el suelo, mientras que le aparecieron marcas de Noeh en la frente y su color de piel se torno de un color opaco…-¡GYAHHH! –Gritaba de dolor Allen.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-reía malévolamente Road-¡POCO A POCO ACABARAS MATANDO A TU QUERIDA LENALEE!

* * *

Listo *w* espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, algunos se preguntaran ¿que raro que la autora este subiendo los capítulos tan rápido ? (ya que es media flojita y se demora mucho en subirlos xD) pues justamente lo estoy haciendo porque esta semana entro en exámenes T^T así que no subiré mas capítulos dentro de 1 o mas semanas ,Gomen T^T. Y un aviso a todos los fans de esta historia les cuento que tenia una pagina en .book llamada "Te amo anime" y que fue eliminada injustamente no se si podrían darle "like " a la nueva pagina llamada "Te amo Anime" (si con A mayúscula ) , tengan cuidado porque hay muchas paginas que copiaron mi nombre T^T,en esta pagina me encontraran a mi como administradora ;D.  
Pd:La pagina tiene como imagen de perfil una foto de Allen Walker diciendo "Te amo Anime" ^^  
Gracias

*Lo breve si es bueno; dos veces bueno *w*

-Lenalee-


	10. Despertar Violento

Cap. 10: Despertar Violento

*Mientras Tanto con Lenalee*

-Tim deja de volar así, tranquilo que Allen pronto volverá-decía Lenalee, pero Timcampy hacia caso omiso y seguía volando en círculos y rebotando.

Se empezaron a escuchar pasos y Tim se escondió en la cama de Lenalee.

-¿Tim? ¿Donde te fuiste?-dijo Lenalee, se escucho el ruido de alguien entrando-¿Allen estas de regreso?-dijo dando la espalda -no se que le pasa a Tim no deja de volar alborotadamente-dio la vuelta-¿Allen?...

-Se equivoca señorita yo no soy Allen-respondió el 14avo con una sonrisa burlona

-el 14avo…-dijo Lenalee retrocediendo del miedo

-veo que me conoces

-¡has que Allen regrese!-Dijo Lenalee

-Lamento informarle que `` Allen" ya no existe- respondió el 14avo

-¡Cállate! ¡Trae de regreso a Allen!

-Jeje...-rio el 14avo y en un pestañeo le dio un puñete en el estomago a Lenalee haciendo que salga disparada en el aire atravesando la tela de la carpa del circo.

-¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!-grito Lenalee y de inmediato su inocencia se activo justo antes de caer al suelo.  
Un enfrentamiento empezó.

Lenalee trataba de no herir al 14avo porque sabia que aun el seguía ahí, mientras que al 14avo no le importo seguía atacando a diestra y siniestra

-¡ALLEN POR FAVOR REACCIONA!

el 14avo logro coger del cabello a Lenalee la levanto en el aire y la dejo caer fuertemente en el suelo, empezó a patearla salvajemente...

-¡JAJA! ¡Al fin matare a mi primer exorcista! –dijo el 14avo agachándose al nivel de Lenalee y poniendo su mano en el cuello de ella

-Allen…

* * *

*punto de vista Lenalee*

Me dolía todo el cuerpo los golpes del 14avo eran realmente fuertes nunca había sentido este poder, Allen no reacciona…

-Alle-en…-dije llorando mientras la mano del 14avo apretaba mas mi cuello- A-llen-n deten-te -trataba de decir pero veía sonreír mas al 14avo ,esa sonrisa era tan maligna -bast-a me due-le

-¡CRECE,CRECE,CRECE! –grito alguien

-¡¿Que demonios?!-dijo el 14avo soltándome

-¡Moyashi idiota! ¡¿que le haces a Lenalee?!-escuche otra voz

-¿Esta jovencita se llama Lenalee? Es bueno saber el nombre de la exorcista a la que voy a matar-

-¡SELLO DE FUEGO!

Seguía tirada en el suelo solo escuchaba los gritos de esas personas, vi al 14avo saltar por encima mio, alguien se me acerco

-¡Lenalee! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-¿La-avi?-pregunte

-Si soy yo disculpa por demorar tanto-dijo Lavi con una cara de preocupación

-no te preocupes L-Lavi

-¿Que le pasa a Allen porque te hecho esto?

-el no es Allen… es el 14avo...

-¡¿UN NOEH?!

-Si no se como...-Tosí sangre

-Lenalee ya no hables, lo venceremos te lo prometo

-no-o no le hagan daño ese aun es el cuerpo de Allen-dije por ultimo sentía que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba…sentí que Lavi me cargo y dejo recostada en otro lado

*fin punto de vista Lenalee*

* * *

-Sello de fuego –grito Lavi

El 14avo esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de Lavi aunque con Kanda le resultaba mas difícil esquivarlos, el 14avo agarró el martillo de Lavi lo atrajo hacia él, Lavi no soltó su martillo el 14avo aprovecho esto y le dio un puñete en el estomago a Lavi

-¡Mugen primera ilusión!-dijo Kanda activando su mugen

-¡idiota tus ataques patéticos no me lastiman!-dijo el 14vo en tono burlón

-a ver esquiva esto-grito Kanda y atravesó al 14avo

-ugh…_bakan-da…_

Kanda retiro su mugen del cuerpo de Allen y tuvo la intención de atravesarlo de nuevo pero..

-¡NOO! ¡BASTA KANDA! ¡ YA BASTA!-dijo Lenalee protegiendo a Allen con su cuerpo

-¡Muévete Lenalee el ya no es Allen!-refuto Kanda

-¡Claro que si no lo ves ya no tiene el color de un Noeh!

-Lenalee…-pronuncio Allen

-¡Allen!¿estas bien?-pregunto Lenalee

-no ,me siento muy mal Lenalee-dijo Allen y tosió sangre

-Allen tranquilo ya no hables ,no te esfuerces

-quiero ir a nuestra carpa...-dijo Allen por ultimo

-claro que iremos Allen – dijo Lenalee con lagrimas en los ojos, trato de ponerse de pie –"mis piernas"-pensó-… no.. reaccionan

-Bueno Lenalee dinos¡¿ que demonios paso con Allen?! Ya sabemos que tiene el Noeh adentro ¿pero como lo activo?-Dijo Kanda

-Cálmate Kanda , tenemos que auxiliarlos primero-Dijo Lavi

-Te explicare todo en mi carpa por favor llévanos a Allen y a mi allí –dijo Lenalee señalando el la dirección del circo.

Lavi cargo en su espalda a Lenalee y Kanda levanto a Allen en brazos. Entraron en la carpa a escondidas, y dejaron a Allen y Lenalee en sus respectivas camas

-Bien…les diré lo que paso...Esperaba a Allen en nuestra carpa , apareció de la nada ,note que tenia el color de un Noeh ,justo antes reaccionar me golpeo tan fuerte que salí disparada de la carpa y ustedes ya vieron lo que paso-dijo Lenalee, mientras Lavi le daba primeros auxilios a Allen

-mmm, ya veo¿ pero ocurrió algo antes de eso?-pregunto Kanda

-si el fue a hablar con una de las integrantes del circo –respondió Lenalee

-Lena-le-e…-dijo Allen con hilo de voz

-¡Allen!-dijo Lenalee tratando de levantarse

-Cálmate Lenalee , el esta hablando mientras duerme –dijo Lavi

Lenalee bajo la mirada-Gracias…gracias por salvarme chicos

-¡hmp!-respondió Kanda volteando la mirada, Lavi solo sonrió

-Lenalee las heridas de Allen son graves así que tendremos que llevarlo a la orden-dijo Lavi

-Lavi sabes que Allen es buscado por la ley ¡¿no?!,si lo llevas estarás sentenciándolo muerte-dijo Lenalee

-mmm tienes razón pero sus heridas son muy graves; ¡ ya se! mejor toma agua-dijo Lavi con una sonrisa

-esta bien- respondió Lenalee extrañada mientras cogía el vaso con agua ,empezó a beberlo

-bueno Lenalee antes de que te duermas, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que acabo de hacer-Dijo Lavi

-¿Ah? De que hablass..s-Dijo Lenalee mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente-Allen...n….no…-dijo antes de caer profundamente dormida

* * *

WAAA! regrese si ya se que dije " no voy a publicar durante mucho tiempo" pero ...¡me dieron feriado largo! y lo aproveche . la próxima semana entro de vacaciones y eso significa ... MAS CAPÍTULOS! pero no prometo nada ne?  
este capitulo lo hecho mas largo que otros y espero que les haya gustado *w* .

Pd: Lo bueno si es breve ,2 veces bueno ^^

Reviews?:3

-Lenalee-


	11. Apresados Injustamente

Cap. 11: Apresado injustamente

* * *

*Punto de vista Lenalee*

Sentía el suelo frió ,desperté lentamente y note que me encontraba en un jaula-mi cabeza...auch…-dije , empecé a escuchar pasos aparecieron 3 figuras –un momento…¡PERO QUE!-vi que llevaban a Allen dos comandantes de la orden oscura, lo tenían esposado, herido y golpeado-¡ALLEN!-grite desesperada, él solo me mando una sonrisa a pesar de su estado, lanzaron a Allen al suelo y empezaron a golpearlo, de su boca salía sangre, mucha sangre…-¡NO! ¡ DÉJENLO! ¡ DÉJENLO! ¡ POR FAVOR YA BASTA! ¡ALLEN!-gritaba golpeando la reja de mi celda, Allen recibió un golpe mas y no lo vi moverse…-¡ALLEEEN!

*fin punto de Vista Lenalee*

* * *

-¡Lenalee despierta!-dijo alguien

-¡AH!—dijo Lenalee despertándose- con la respiración agitada-¿Donde estoy? ¿donde esta Allen?-Dijo Lenalee y cuando volteo su rostro se encontró con alguien familiar-Hermano Komui…

-Si Lenalee soy yo…-dijo Komui con una sonrisa

Lenalee no tenia cara para ver a su hermano después de lo que había hecho-Hermano yo…

-Tranquila Lenalee después hablaremos ahora descansa

-No. No puedo descansar, hermano dime donde esta Allen?

-Hermano ¿donde esta Allen?

-Lenalee el esta en enfermería de la cárcel…

-¡Que! Tengo que ir a verlo-dijo Lenalee preocupada

-¡Lenalee cálmate aun estas herida y Allen esta inconsciente así que si vas será inútil no ayudaras en nada!

-¡Pero Hermano!

-¡Enfermera!-llamo Komui

La enfermera entro rápidamente y inyecto algo a Lenalee, ella empezó a quedarse dormida

-Hermano…no…-dijo Lenalee antes de caer profundamente dormida…

-Lo siento Lenalee pero… ahora tu también estas en la enfermería de la cárcel por ser cómplice de Allen-kun-dijo Komui acariciado los cabellos de Lenalee-¿quieres ver a Allen no? Pues el esta tu lado –siguió hablando Komui

En lo cierto, Allen y Lenalee solo estaban separados por una cortina.

-¡Komui!-dijo Leverrier entrando de sorpresa a la enfermería

-si señor

-Le informo que Lenalee va ser llevada a su celda inmediatamente después de su recuperación

-¿Pero señor no va a ver ningún juicio?

-Por supuesto que no, es obvio que Lenalee coopero con Walker , lo escondió de la ley lo que la hace automáticamente ¡cómplice de un criminal!- hizo una pausa- hasta luego Komui

-…si hasta luego señor-dijo Komui cuando Leverrier se retiro de la enfermería; Komui miro a su hermana-Hay Lenalee en que problema te has metido

-Allen…-dijo Lenalee entre sueños

* * *

*En la madrugada*

-Ay..-se quejo Lenalee mientras se despertaba-ay mi cabeza…-miro a su alrededor- ya veo sigo en la enfermería…- salió de su cama –Al fin puedo levantarme..por suerte no hay nadie –vio la cortina- quien estará ahí? Hermano?...-abrió la cortina-..ALLEN!-dijo abrazando el cuerpo malherido de Allen-…estas aquí, tenia mucho miedo ..-decía llorando hablándole a Allen a pesar de que el estaba dormido  
Lenalee tomo una pequeña silla ,se sentó al lado de la cama de Allen agarrando su mano hasta quedarse totalmente dormida

* * *

'¡Saludos ! , Ya se ,Ya se algunos dirán "porque este cap. esta tan cortito!" , mis razones tengo , aun faltan muchas sorpresas en este fanfic :D

*Lo bueno si es breve, dos veces bueno

-Lenalee


	12. Fuga

SALUDOS!*w*  
aqui otro capi mas :D  
*mas detalles al final del capitulo

*D-gray man no me pertenece tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

Cap 12 : Fuga

-mmm…ahh…¿dónde estoy?...-dijo Allen despertando-no puede ser ,esto es una …enfermería-dijo sorprendido, trató de levantarse pero sintió que algo ,mas bien alguien, sostenía su mano-¿uh?..-dijo sorprendido de nuevo, al ver que era Lenalee una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, empezó a acariciar sus cabellos-¿pero qué…?-dijo al notar los vendajes de Lenalee-¿Porque esta tan herida?

-Pues tu le causaste todo eso a Lenalee-dijo alguien

-¿Lavi?, no te vi entrar…¿como que yo le hice todo esto a Lenalee?-pregunto Allen preocupado.

-Pues no exactamente tu, si no el 14avo

-¡¿QUE?!

-¿..Uh?-dijo Lenalee soñolienta -¿Allen?

-si Lenalee soy yo –dijo Allen con una sonrisa

-¡Allen!-dijo Lenalee lanzándose a los brazos de Allen, causando que este se ruborice–Al fin despertaste…Bienvenido…-dijo empezando a llorar

-he regresado Lenalee...-dijo Allen secando las lagrimas de Lenalee

-¡ejem! –tosió Lavi

-¿eh? …¡¿Lavi?!-dijo Lenalee avergonzada

-veo que te encuentras mejor Lenalee

-esto…

-Escucha Lenalee; Allen y tú están con orden de arresto –dijo Lavi cabizbajo-ya se que es mi culpa por traerlos aquí pero-..

-gracias Lavi…-interrumpió Lenalee

-¿eh?,

-gracias a Kanda y a ti, Allen y yo nos hemos podido recuperar de nuestras heridas-dijo Lenalee poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole a Lavi

- Lenalee…hare que Allen y tu huyan de aquí-dijo Lavi apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza de Lenalee-pero…-

-¿ah-h?..-pronuncio Lenalee ruborizada al sentir que los brazos de Lavi se entrelazaban en su cuerpo. Mientras que el cuerpo de Allen despegaba un aura negra-rojiza

-Prométeme …que volverás a la orden con todos nosotros…-dijo Lavi mientras se aferraba mas fuerte a Lenalee

-si Lavi yo lo prometo …Allen y yo volveremos a la orden…te lo prometo Lavi

-los estaré esperando Lenalee-dijo Lavi rompiendo el abrazo y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Lenalee-vuelvo dentro de un rato, adiós Allen-dijo caminando unos pasos hacia la puerta-Uy si me olvidaba ,tomen-

-¿uh?¿Qué es esto? -pregunto Allen viendo el paquete de envoltura negra

-es una sorpresa-dijo Lavi saliendo de la enfermería

Lenalee abrió el paquete-wow…son-

-trajes de exorcista…-dijo Allen sorprendido

-ya vengo, voy a cambiarme-dijo Lenalee entrando al baño

-hace un buen tiempo que no utilizaba este tipo de ropa…-dijo Allen

* * *

*5 min después*

-están geniales, ¿no? –Dijo Lenalee saliendo del baño

-Lenalee…-llamo Allen

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Lenalee

-Por favor dime todo lo que paso anteriormente…Dime…¡¿DIME QUE TE HICE?!

-No fuiste tu fue el 14ª-

-¡PERO ES COMO SI YO LO HUBIERA HECHO!-interrumpió Allen

-no te culpes…-dijo Lenalee

-¡PERO ES MI CULPA! –Dijo Allen poniéndose de pie-yo te cause todo esto Lenalee-decía mientras tocaba las zonas en donde Lenalee tenía vendas

-Allen…

-Perdóname Lenalee… te hecho mucho daño-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza , sus mechones de cabello tapaban sus ojos lagrimosos…

-tranquilo Allen-dijo Lenalee abrazando a Allen-si que te perdone te hará estar tranquilo, esta bien, te perdono…así no hayas sido tu…

-Lenalee yo te quiero mucho … ya no quiero hacerte mas daño …he tomado una decisión…ya no quiero tenerte a mi lado, no quiero que me sigas..-dijo Allen abrazando mas fuerte a Lenalee

-¡¿que?! ¡No digas eso Allen!

-Discúlpame Lenalee pero… -dijo Allen

-CALLATE ALLEN!-dijo Lenalee empujando a Allen para zafarse del abrazo

-Lenalee…

-Ya te he dicho que siempre te voy a acompañar no importa lo suceda-dijo Lenalee casi gritando

-no seas egoísta contigo misma Lenalee, entiende que vas a salir herida-refuto Allen

-¡NO ME INTEREZA! ¡NO IMPORTA SI INCLUSO LLEGO A MORIR! -dijo entre sollozos-eres un idiota Allen enserio no lo entiendes?...

-eh?

-yo siempre…¡YO SIEMPRE QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO ALLEN!- dijo Lenalee rompiendo en llanto

-Perdóname Lenalee…-dijo Allen abrazándola mientras que ella seguía llorando

-Allen…

-¡AKUMA!-dijo Allen mientras su ojo maldito se activaba-tengo que ir

-Espera Allen entiende aun estas muy herido-dijo Lenalee deteniéndolo

-¡pero la orden!

-¡NO ESTAMOS EN LA ORDEN!

-¿que…?-dijo sorprendido Allen

-estamos en …prisión…-dijo Lenalee

-pero …¿porque?-pregunto

-te acusan por la muerte de Cross Marian y Link –respondió Lenalee

-yo no cometí no ningunos de esos delitos...

-lo sé pero no todos te creen

Allen apoyo su frente en la frente de Lenalee-yo…ya no se que pensar, ni que hacer

-Allen…-dijo Lenalee ruborizada ,ya que podía sentir la respiración de Allen, poco a poco empezó a acercar más su rostro al de Allen

-ALLEN,LENALEE YA NOS VA-…. ¿ALLEN,LENALEE?-dijo Lavi entrando de sorpresa

-¡¿LAVI?!-dijeron al unisonó unos ruborizados Allen y Lenalee. Mientras que Lavi tenía los ojos en blanco.-ESTO… NOSOTROS, ¡BUENO YO! –dijeron de nuevo al unisonó

-bueno ya no importa ¡tenemos que irnos ya!-dijo Lavi

-si!

Mientras nuestros tres exorcistas corrían habían varios oficiales corriendo en sentido opuesto

-¿ellos se dirigen a derrotar al Akuma?-pregunto Allen

-si-respondió Lavi

-¿de dónde salió ese akuma?-pregunto Lenalee

-pues Kanda hizo que lo persiguiera hasta aquí

-es una…-dijo Lenalee

-si. es una distracción mientras nosotros huimos-dijo Lavi

Corrieron por unos minutos más hasta llegar al patio

-Sujétense… ¡CRECE,CRECE ,CRECE!-Dijo lavi

Todo iba bien hasta que apareció alguien inesperado…

* * *

Ne! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo me demore demasiado en subirlo por que mi querido hermano borro todos los capítulos que ya tenia que subir :( . haci que tendré que trascribir todo denuevo ._.  
Trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo .  
Los quiere  
Lenalee

*lo breve si es bueno;2 veces Bueno *w*


	13. Fuga parte II

Apareció alguien inesperado…

-¡LENALEE!-grito alguien

-esa voz…¡HERMANO!-grito Lenalee

-¡por favor regresa muy pronto a la Orden!-grito Komui

-¡regresare muy pronto Hermano!-contesto Lenalee

-¡Allen-kun cuida mucho de mi hermanita por favor!

-¡Si! –contesto Allen

Eso fue lo último que vio Lenalee de su hermano. Ya al salir de la cárcel Lenalee rompió en llanto.

-Lenalee ya no-…-susurro Allen

-Lenalee ya no llores –interrumpió Lavi

-pero…

-Tranquila Lenalee todo va a estar bien –dijo Lavi tomando de las manos a Lenalee

-esta bien me calmare…-dijo Lenalee

-Te vez más bonita sonriendo Lenalee

-¿eh? –pronuncio Lenalee ante el comentario de Lavi; mientras que Allen se convertía en una antorcha humana.

-¡Bueno sigamos!-dijo Allen rompiendo la burbuja de Lavi

Nuestros tres exorcistas empezaron a caminar a través de un bosque frondoso ,caminaron como 20 minutos hasta que…

-Bueno hasta aquí llego yo-dijo lavi

-¿qué?-dijo Lenalee

-¿Porque?-dijo Allen

-Tengo que regresar a la orden, no abandonare al panda ni a los demás

-esta bien Lavi-dijo Allen

-regresaremos pronto a la orden Lavi –dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa

-Lenalee..yo…-dijo Lavi

-¿que sucede?

-Yo …-dijo Lavi acercando su rostro al de Lenalee-te voy a extrañar mucho…

-La-avi-dijo Lenalee nerviosa al ver la cara de Lavi tan cerca al de la suya, Allen puso un cara de desagrado y salió de la escena

-Lena…

Lavi sintió algo suave en sus labios -"un momento esto no es…"-pensó Lavi mientras abría los ojos

-No Lavi…yo… te quiero como un hermano mas no otra cosa…-dijo Lenalee con la mano en los labios de Lavi

-Lo siento Lenalee , yo no…-se excuso Lavi

-Tranquilo, te prometo que Allen y yo regresaremos a la orden-dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa

-Adiós Lenalee…-dijo Lavi esquivando la mirada de Lenalee- ¡oye moyashi cuida de Lenalee!

-¡Mi nombre es Allen!-dijo Allen apareciendo detrás de un árbol, mientras Lavi se iba.

Ya después de que Lavi se perdió en la niebla, Allen hablo.

-¿esto es por lo de Mizore?-pregunto Allen

-¿De qué hablas Allen?-contesto Lenalee extrañada

-Te dije que lo de Mizore no lo pude evitar ella se lanzo a besarme

-eso no me importa Allen-dijo Lenalee

-¡¿entonces porque me haces esto?!, ¡¿porque con lavi?!-pregunto Allen con la cabeza gacha

-¿Lavi? , no entiendo lo que dices Allen…

-estabas de melosa con Lavi-dijo Allen volteando la mirada a un lado

-¿_Melosa_? ,jajajajaja-rio Lenalee ante la palabra dicha por Allen

-no le veo la risa-contesto Allen

-Allen ;Lavi es como mi familia yo no estuve de _melosa_ con él .

-¡Pero casi te besa!

-Ya deje en claro mis sentimientos con Lavi-contesto secamente Lenalee]

-….-Allen prefirió callar

Lenalee se lanzo a los brazos de Allen tratando de abrasarlo, pero, una piedra intrépida hizo que tropezara causando que los labios de allen se junten con los de ella.

Allen se sorprendió pero correspondió al beso

Ellos no se dieron cuenta pero sus inocencias desprendían un leve brillo dorado…

-Lenalee…-dijo Allen ruborizado

-Allen ya te dicho que siempre voy a estar a tu lado…-dijo Lenalee

Allen devolvió el beso que Lenalee le había dado, mientras entre la frondosidad del bosque alguien miraba

-tienes un buen strike Allen…cuídala mucho-dijo Lavi

* * *

Mientras Allen y Lenalee seguían adentrándose en el bosque tomados de la mano; empezó a bajar mucho la temperatura. El tiriteo de los dientes se escuchaba

-¿Estas bien Lenalee?-pregunto Allen

-Si-i –respondió tiritando Lenalee-creo que-e para evitar-r este fri-io tenemos que Sali-ir del bosque ahora … INOCENCIA ACTIVATE! -Dijo Lenalee pero su inocencia no se activo-INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!-Grito una vez mas pero no sucedía nada-no funciona…

-Tranquila …INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!-dijo Allen activando su inocencia-waaa.. me vas a disculpar Lenalee pero no puedo correr ni caminar muy bien aun estoy muy herido…

-¿pero puedes funcionar como muleta?

-¿qué? -…. Lenalee que haces en el suelo?

-no puedo levantarme…-dijo avergonzada-mis piernas no responden..

-no debiste intentar activar tus Darkboots

-pero ,es que necesitamos salir de aquí ahora ,hace mucho frió

-mmm…tienes razón ,¡Ya se!, te hare caballito-dijo Allen

-¡¿qué-é?!- dijo Lenalee

-vamos intenta subir-dijo Allen

-esta-a bien…-dijo Lenalee ruborizada y subiendo a la espalda de Allen con dificultad

-¡bien vámonos!-dijo Allen ya con Lenalee en su espalda

Allen dio unos pasos con dificultad ,después de unos minutos ya camina mas cómodo

-"la espalda de Allen es muy cómoda y mas con su inocencia activada"-pensó Lenalee apoyándose completamente en Allen

pasaron varias horas de larga caminata hasta llegar la noche ,Allen ya estaba muy cansado, así que decidieron descansar cerca de un árbol , encendieron una fogata ;mientras Lenalee seguía tiritando de frió…

-¿Sigues teniendo frió Lenalee?-pregunto Allen

-no te preocupes…

Allen se dio cuenta que Lenalee estaba vestida con su uniforme de exorcista que consistía en una casaca simple con mangas largas, una minifalda y medias hasta encima de la rodilla-"con razón tiene frió"-pensó Allen- Lenalee…

-¿uhm?  
-toma…-dijo Allen dándole su casaca a Lenalee

-pero Allen…

-no te preocupes mi inocencia me mantiene en calor

-pero… porque no mejor…-dijo Lenalee acercándose a Allen –_compartimos_ tu inocencia …

Allen quedo sorprendido y ruborizado al ver la acción de Lenalee pero no hizo nada, de repente sintió un peso en su hombro, Lenalee se había quedado dormida..

Allen suspiro-buenas noches Lenalee-dijo con una sonrisa, besó la frente de Lenalee mientras la fogata se apagaba por completo…

* * *

Buen Día mis lectores ! ^^  
discúlpenme otra vez por demorarme tanto en la publicación de este capitulo, he pasado muchos problemas así que espero su comprensión ^^ ojala les haya gustado el cap. ,si puedo subiré otro dentro de unas horas ^^.

Lo bueno si es breve,dos veces bueno *-*

Pdt: un super especial saludo a Lenalee45 que esta siguiendo mi fanfic .


	14. Bosque

Cap. 14: Bosque

Ya al siguiente día mientras nuestros exorcistas seguían durmiendo…mientras alguien sobrevolaba por los cielos...

-bien creo que Allen debe estar por aquí-decía Road

-creo que nos equivocamos de dirección Lero –dijo Lero

-¡cállate Lero! estoy segura de que es por aquí -dijo Road-mmm... ¡ahí! ¡Ahí están!...esa maldita exorcista… ¡está durmiendo con mi Allen! ¡¿Quién demonios se cree?!

-Road-Tama, ¿porque odia tanto a esa exorcista? Lero

-¡porque si Lero! -dijo Road haciendo girar a Lero

-Sueltemeeeeee Roooad-tamaaaa -gritaba Lero desesperado

-bueno dejare tres juguetes de Tykky por aquí...nyajaja-dijo Road soltando tres de las típicas mariposas de Tykky...

* * *

Mientras tanto una mariposa se posaba en el árbol donde dormían nuestros exorcistas…

Una luna negra se reflejaba en un lago, todo el lugar estaba lleno de escombros...

-¿uh? ¿Dónde… estoy?-se preguntaba Allen versión chibi, camino unos pasos y vio el gran lago enfrente de él , lo contemplo unos segundos- ¡¿eh?! , ¿Porque aparezco muerto dentro del lago?...un momento eso no soy yo...es ¡LENALEE!

Una mano salió sorpresivamente del lago y agarro la mano de Allen...

-¡déjame!- dijo Allen retrocediendo, mientras salía por completo la figura extraña del lago…

-Hola Allen...

-¿Ne-ah?...

-si soy yo Allen …veo que me reconoces

-tú... ¡¿qué le has hecho a Lenalee?!

-¿YO? dirás nosotros…nosotros asesinamos a esa exorcista-dijo Neah

-¡Mientes!-refuto Allen

-ja... ¿no me crees? mira...-dijo Neah señalando el lago

Allen se acerco a mirar y el reflejo del lago empezó a cambiar...

-¡Allen déjame! ¡noo!-gritaba Lenalee desesperada mientras era golpeada salvajemente

-¡jajajajaja! -reía malévolamente Allen

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito de dolor Lenalee al ser atravesada por la mano de Allen

-¡NO! ¡Lenalee! -gritaba Allen con lagrimas en los ojos al ver tan horribles imágenes

-alguien ayúdeme...-dijo por ultimo Lenalee antes caer muerta.

-¡LENALEE!-grito desesperado Allen tratando de entrar al lago, al instante recibió una descarga...

-no, no, no…. no querido Allen es imposible entrar...-dijo Neah burlonamente

-Eres un-... -dijo Allen antes de recibir un golpe en el estomago haciendo que caiga al suelo

-entiende Allen somos uno...

- Mal-di-to-o...

Neah empezó a entrar al cuerpo de Allen, como si fuera su alma

-GYAHHHHHH! -gritaba de dolor Allen

-AH!..-grito Allen abriendo los ojos y respirando agitadamente ,mirando a todos lados-todo...todo fue un sueño…

-mmm...-pronuncio alguien

-¿uh?-dijo Allen volviendo su mirada a ese ruido- ah... es verdad ayer Lenalee y yo dormimos juntos...-dijo con una sonrisa- Lenalee despierta...vamos ya tenemos que irnos...

-umm…¿ Allen?...-dijo Lenalee soñolienta

-Buenos días Lenalee...

-Buenos Días Allen -dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa

-Levántate tenemos que continuar el viaje-dijo Allen poniéndose de pie, más Lenalee bajo la mirada-¿qué sucede Lenalee?

-yo...no puedo

-"ya recuerdo"…disculpa …

-no pasa nada Allen ,lamento incomodarte-dijo Lenalee con los ojos llorosos

-no Lenalee, no digas eso, no me incomodas -dijo Allen, pero Lenalee ya había roto en llanto

-¿porque lloras Lenalee?-pregunto Allen nervioso-¡no llores por favor , ¡enserio no me incomodas, más bien_ me gusta llevarte en mi espalda_!-

Lenalee se ruborizo al instante al igual que Allen al notar sus palabras

-no es eso Allen…

-¿Eh? ,entonces…¿ qué sucede ?-preguntó Allen

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que dejamos a Tim en Gran Bretaña, en el circo…-dijo Lenalee

-¿Allen?

-¡TIMCAMPY! -dijo Allen llorando escandalosamente

-Vamos Allen cálmate…

-¡TIMCAMPY!-grito de nuevo Allen-…. ¡Lenalee!

-¿uh?

-¡vámonos tenemos que recuperar a Tim! -dijo Allen y de un solo jalón subió a Lenalee a su espalda , empezó a correr estrepitosamente, Allen iba tan rápido que los brazos de Lenalee se querían desprender de su cuerpo así que tuvo que sostenerse del cuello de Allen...

* * *

Tiempo después...

-ufff...ya me canse.., ¿Estás bien Lenalee?... ¿Lenalee?-preguntó Allen

-ay ay ay... todo me da vueltas...

-jaja …será mejor que descanses -dijo Allen dejando a Lenalee en el suelo, de la nada se escucho un rugido

-¿que fue eso? -pregunto Lenalee asustada, el rugido se volvió a escuchar, y Lenalee noto de donde provenía-Allen… ¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Lenalee

Allen asintió avergonzado

-Calma Allen llegaremos a un pueblo muy pronto...

-esta bien pero por hoy descansaremos a-…

De la nada se escucho una gran explosión

-¡AKUMA!-dijo Allen mientras su ojo maldito se activaba-¡tenemos que irnos ya!

-¡pero Allen estas muy débil, deberíamos escondernos!

-tranquila podre recorrer unos kilómetros más, pero no tengo la fuerza para enfrentarme a ellos ¡rápido sube a mi espalda!

-¡sí!-dijo Lenalee

* * *

Allen corría lo más rápido que podía aunque estaba muy débil

-¿cuantos akumas son?-pregunto Lenalee

-son 2 de nivel 2 …

-"será imposible luchar con ellos en nuestro estado actual"-pensó- ..¡Vamos Allen sigue corriendo!-gritaba Lenalee dándole ánimos a Allen  
De la nada se dio otra explosión, causando que Allen pierda el equilibrio y caiga

-¡kyaa! -Grito Lenalee

-Exorcistas...-dijeron los akumas apareciendo detrás de la explosión

-¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE! -dijo Allen activando su inocencia y parándose enfrente de Lenalee como escudo

-¡tonto exorcista a ti no te buscamos ! ¡Queremos a la chica!-dijo uno de los akumas

-¡esa chica morirá!- dijo el otro akuma

-¡Cállate!-dijo Allen

Allen empezó a atacar a los akumas, mientras estos los esquivaban fácilmente, uno de ellos ataco por sorpresa golpeando a Allen en el estomago tan fuerte que hizo que se elevara en el aire mientras que el otro lo golpeo desde arriba de el haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo...

-¡ALLEN!-grito Lenalee preocupada

-jajaja... ¿La princesa exorcista está preocupada por su payaso? -rió alguien

-¡ROAD!-dijo Lenalee mirando enfurecida a Road

- oh ,no, no, princesa exorcista no me mires así…

-¡¿Qué es lo quieres?! ¡¿Acaso quieres asesinar a Allen?!

-no. no tengo intenciones de matar a Allen...tu eres mi victima -dijo Road mientras detrás de ella aparecían los típicas velas en forma de cono

-¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD-TAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡¿que quieres Lero?! ¡No ves que estoy a punto de matar a esta exorcista!-dijo Road enojada, mientras que Lero le susurro algo en el oído, la expresión en el rostro de Road se hacía cada vez más enojado-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR TYKKY! ; ¡AKUMAS!-

Los akumas dejaron de golpear a Allen-si Road-sama-

-Vámonos -dijo Road

-pero…

-dije… ¡vámonos!-dijo en tono furioso Road

-Si -respondieron los 2 akumas

-¡MORIRAS PRINCESA EXORCISTA! ¡MORIRAS TARDE O TEMPRANO –grito Road mientras se iba con los akumas…

Lenalee quedo asustada, pero al instante reacciono y miro a Allen tirado en el suelo...

* * *

Buen dia lectores!  
lamento haber demorado tanto con este capitulo, mis mas sinceras disculpas .  
La proxima semana subire el otro :3 que seguro sera muy emocionante...  
veo que me dejaron algunos comentarios..

From: kona kana lee -

kona kana lee:Hayer sabado me encontre con tu historia, me leei todos los  
capitulos y debo decirte que me gusto mucho, que espero con ansias la  
continuacion por que los capitulos no me duran, deberian ser un poco mas  
largos. Solo no me creo que Kumui le de a Allen a lenalee tan facil haria  
primero un drama, y si no me equivoco Road no esta muerta si no que solo esta  
recuperando su energia ya que si estubiera muerta llorarian como con Skin  
Borid. Dices que ya terminaste esta historia en que parte bamos y cuando la  
termines haras mas Allena?  
Me despido deseandote que tengas un muy bonito dia y gracias por la  
historia(que ya casi no hay mucho Allena)y capitulos n.n

Respuesta:  
me alegro mucho de que mi fanfic haya sido de tu agrado :3  
con respecto a lo de komui digamos que ya se dio cuenta de que Lenalee es una chica mayor y mas madura que antes...  
Al fin alguien que me apoya con mi teoría de que Road no esta muerta! *w* muchas gracias por apoyarme.  
esto no te puede decir en que parte vamos porque quitaría un poco las sorpresas que se vienen jeje.  
mmm... no he pensado en hacer mas Allena... pero si la gente pide mas Allena haré mas Allena :D  
Muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic y espero que continúes leyéndolo *-*

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo !

*lo bueno si es breve, dos veces bueno *w*

KHN2802


	15. Una cama

Cap. 15: una cama

Lenalee quedo asustada, pero al instante reacciono y miro a Allen tirado en el suelo…

-¡Allen!-grito preocupada Lenalee mientras se arrastraba como podía para llegar al cuerpo de Allen

-Lenalee… ¿estas bien?...-

-si…pero tu no, estas muy herido Allen…

-Tranquila…¡cof!-dijo Allen tosiendo sangre

-ya no hables Allen…descansa…-dijo Lenalee tomando a Allen y colocándolo en sus piernas

-Lenalee…discúlpame no te pude proteger…-dijo Allen a duras penas

-te equivocas ya te he dicho que no estoy herida…

Permanecieron unos minutos así, con los gemidos de dolor de Allen…

-"maldición esto duele demasiado"-pensaba Allen- "además de este dolor tengo mucha hambre….un momento eso de color rojo es…¿una manzana?"-dijo viendo la copa de un árbol-"¡si es una manzana! …¡gracias Dios! , le pediré a Lenalee que me ayude a coger una "…-dijo Allen llorando de felicidad-Lenalee…

-¿que sucede Allen?

-quiero _eso_…

-¡¿eh?!...pero yo…bueno tu… esta bien no hay problema si tu quieres que lo haga…pero me resulta vergonzoso…-dijo Lenalee nerviosa

-"¿vergonzoso?, ¿Qué hay de malo en coger una manzana"-pensó Allen extrañado- Lenalee por favor lo necesito…  
-esta… bien-dijo Lenalee avergonzada

-"que bien al fin comeré algo"-pensó Allen pero quedo en blanco cuando sentía que algo muy suave estaba haciendo presión en sus labios…-"pero que..?"

La inocencia de Allen y Lenalee empezaron a despegar un leve brillo mientras las heridas de Allen empezaban a cicatrizar…

-Lenalee...¿P-porque?..

-….-Lenalee empezó a levantarse del suelo dejando a Allen apoyado en unas hojas..

-¿Lenalee?...

-Inocencia…¡ACTIVATE!-grito Lenalee dando un gran salto-¡Siii! ¡Al fin mis piernas responden!

-Que bien Lenalee…

-¡Si ahora que estoy mejor ya podemos irnos de aquí!-dijo Lenalee subiendo a Allen a su espalda-vamos a buscar un lugar donde curar tus heridas-

Después de una dos horas de salto y salto…

-Lenalee…ya me siento mejor, ya puedo caminar

-no es necesario Allen, hemos llegado a una posada-dijo Lenalee ,toco la puerta y una anciana los recibió – buenas noches señora nos podría dar alojamiento por favor venimos de muy lejos y no tenemos a donde ir

-claro niña pasa-dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias

Cuando entraron vieron que era un lugar muy acogedor, tenía las paredes de madera un poco viejas y el piso rechinaba pero a Allen y Lenalee les agradaba…

-oh veo que tu novio esta herido-dijo la anciana

-esto si…¿me podría prestar unas vendas y alcohol?-dijo Lenalee con un leve rubor debido a la palabra "novio"

¡_Yo siempre estaré a tu lado!-_recordó sus palabras Lenalee y se puso mas roja...

-Toma niña.-dijo la anciana sacando a Lenalee de sus pensamientos y dándole las vendas y el alcohol

-muchas gracias-dijo Lenalee

-bueno yo me retiro niña, puedes entrar al cuarto del lado –dijo la anciana

-si.

Allen y Lenalee entraron a la habitación y se llevaron con una gran sorpresa…había solo una cama…

-esto…-dijo Allen nervioso

-curemos tus heridas Allen…

-¡si!-dijo Allen sentándose en la cama

-"bien a ver si me acuerdo de cómo lo hacia Komui"-pensó Lenalee- "primero hay que quitarle el…"-Lenalee se sonrojo al instante

-Allen...

-¿si?

-quítate el...polo...

-esta bien-dijo Allen empezando a retirar la prenda

-Allen...-pronuncio Lenalee atónita al notar todas las cicatrices de heridas pasadas, además de las múltiples heridas ocasionadas por la pelea anterior, ella solo atino a bajar la mirada...

-¿Que sucede Lenalee?-pregunto Allen, Lenalee empezó a sollozar-¡Lenalee no llores por favor!-decía Allen preocupado

-es que tu tienes esas heridas por mi culpa ...nada de esto te hubiera pasado si mi inocencia hubiera funcionado...-dijo Lenalee sollozando

-Te equivocas Lenalee, estas cicatrices son de peleas pasadas que tuve con algunos akumas..

-pero...

-nada de peros Lenalee-dijo Allen secando las lagrimas de Lenalee-no asumas la culpa de todo...lo importa es que ahora estamos a salvo ¿no?-dijo Allen con una sonrisa

-tienes razón...-dijo Lenalee, empezó remojar un pedazo de algodón en agua, después empezó a limpiar las heridas de Allen mientras un leve rubor se daba a notar en su rostro…-Allen…

-¿hmm?

-Allen yo...-dijo Lenalee empezando a acercarse poco a poco al rostro de Allen

-Lenalee...-dijo Allen acercándose al rostro de Lenalee

-yo te quería decir que...-susurro en el rostro de Allen, los dos podían sentir su respiración...-que aguantes el ardor...-dijo Lenalee alejándose rápidamente del rostro de Allen y poniendo un algodón muy remojado en alcohol en una de las heridas abiertas de Allen

-¡Gyahh!-grito Allen, mientras Lenalee mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa

tiempo después Lenalee termino de curar a Allen y fue a devolverle las cosas a la señora que les había dado alojamiento...

-muchas gracias señora si no fuera por usted quien sabe donde hubiéramos llegado...lamentamos causarle incomodidad-dijo Lenalee haciendo una reverencia

-no te preocupes niña, casi nunca viene alguien aquí, hace demasiado frio-dijo la anciana

-es cierto...

-y ustedes,¿ de donde vienen?-pregunto la anciana

-nos perdimos en el bosque...-

-¿y porque tu novio esta tan herido?

- es que se cayo en el camino y como habían un montón de ramas se corto con ellas…-dijo Lenalee

-oh ya veo…pero este bosque es muy largo y es fácil perderse ¿Cómo fueron capaces de sobrevivir?

-pues…-dijo nerviosa Lenalee no sabia que responder debido a que no a todo el mundo podían decirles que eran exorcistas

-Lenalee…

-¿Allen?¡ ¿Que haces de pie?! , Aun estas herido y debes descansar

-No tranquila Lenalee ya me siento mejor...-refuto Allen

-Pero...

-Deberías obedecer a tu novia niño, las mujeres siempre tenemos la razón-intervino la anciana

-esto…Yo-dijo Allen nervioso al notar la palabra "novia"

-Vayan a descansar a su habitación de una vez, yo ya me retiro, buenas noches -dijo la abuela saliendo de escena.

-Buenas noches –dijeron al unisonó Allen y Lenalee.

Mientras se retiraban a su habitación se dieron con una situación un poco vergonzosa…había solo una cama (lo suficiente grande como para dos personas)

-dormiré en el suelo.-dijo Allen

-¡no! Estas muy herido, yo dormiré en el suelo

-de ninguna manera…

-Pero Allen yo…

-ya dije que yo dormiré en suelo –dijo Allen dándole la espalda a Lenalee

-¡Allen!

-...

-"¿Qué se cree? "–pensó Lenalee, agarro una almohada y la estampo contra la cabeza de Allen tan fuerte que se cayo en la cama  
-¡¿pero que te-..?!-dijo Allen asombrado

-¡tonto! –dijo Lenalee golpeando a Allen repetidas veces -¡no entiendes que estas herido! –  
de un momento a otro Allen cambio de posición con Lenalee, quedando él encima de ella

-y tu no entiendes que… yo no permitiría que…alguien tan especial e importante para mi duerma en suelo…- dijo Allen ruborizado

-Allen…

-…-Allen soltó a Lenalee y se sentó en la cama soltando un suspiro

-yo…te digo lo mismo Allen…-dijo Lenalee abrazando por la espalda a Allen- como permitiría que alguien especial para mi duerma en el suelo… Y peor aun si esta persona se encuentra herida…

-¡ya se! ¿Que tal si compartimos cama?

-¡¿eh?!-

-no le veo nada de malo, yo me acuerdo que dormía con mana antes y además tu ¿nos has dormido antes junto a Komui-san?-dijo Allen en tono inocente

-esto es muy diferente…–dijo Lenalee con un leve rubor

-¿"diferente"? , ¿En que sentido?

-"enserio es tan inocente?"-pensó Lenalee- nada…

-bueno ya esta dicho compartiremos cama!-dijo Allen subiendo encima de la cama, y de un momento la cama se abrió en dos…dejando caer a Allen como un saco de papas

-¡ALLEN!-grito Lenalee asustada, mientras que Allen desde el suelo decía palabras inaudibles –

Tiempo después

-ya veo son dos camas…-dijo Allen

-si mientras tu estabas desmayado aproveche en acomodarlas ya no hay necesidad de que compartamos cama jeje-rio nerviosa Lenalee

-ya veo no hay problema…-una sonrisa cálida se formo en su rostro-buenas noches

-buenas noches…-dijo Lenalee

* * *

Saludooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooos!  
mis queridos lectores aquí reportándose (después de mucho tiempo) su escritora :3 . Lamento haberme demorado tanto con el capitulo u.u ya saben la navidad JOJOJO y el año nuevo :D me tuvieron ocupada, pero les tengo muy buenas noticias! estoy de vacaciones así que el fic estará mas activo.  
Bueno cambiando de tema hay algo que me esta inquietando...y es que Hoshino-sama me trolea el fic , después de su nuevo capitulo en el manga me ha confundido mucho y creo que tal ves a ustedes tambien.  
Recuerden que yo les comente desde un principio que este fic ya tenia final y que ya había creado una teoría sobre lo de mana,neah y Allen... espero que no dejen de leer de este fic.  
Para serles sincera después de este capitulo nuevo en el manga estaba pensando dejar de subir los capítulos pero...no me voy por vencida tan fácilmente :D.

Comentarios :

kona kana lee:Por supuesto que voy a continuar leyendo tu historia se me hace  
muy buena, aparte de que soy super fan del Allena, asi que sigue solo te  
pediria un poco mas largos los capitulos...y por favorrrrrrr escribre mas  
historias Allena.  
Posdata: cada cuanto subes la continuacion?..has leido las historias de  
kurousaguii y yo solo te puedo comentar los domingos n.n

Rpt : Saludos kona kana lee muchas gracias por serle fiel a mi fic :D,con respecto a los capitulos si estoy tratando de hacerlos mas largos ,espero que te gusten.  
Aun no pasado por mi mente hacer mas Allena pero lo pensare a si que tal ves si haya mas Allena en un futuro no muy lejano.  
Bueno los capítulos desde ahora los subiré cada domingo o si no los sábados ya que estoy de vacaciones y quiero aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Lenalee45:como siempre tu fic me deja con la intriga de segir  
leyendolo...-.-...  
tu fic es buenoooo! porfaa sigelo capit un pokitiittooo mas segidoo ehh ke  
deciicess?

Rpt :  
Buen dia Lenalee45.  
Bueno esa es mi intención de que sigas leyéndolo para ver si es de tu agrado n.n .  
como respondí antes los capítulos los subiré los fines de semana a mas tardar.  
Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic ^^ .

Nos leemos el próximo capitulo SAYO!

*Lo bueno si es breve , dos veces bueno *w*

KHN


	16. Apuesta

Cap. 16 : Apuesta

En la Orden Oscura:

-¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!-grito alguien desde fuera de la oficina de Komui-¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN FUGADO!-abrió la puerta de la oficina de un portazo

-Señor Leverrier…no pudimos evitarlo-…-dijo Komui

-No Mientas Komui , ¡seguro ustedes provocaron que el akuma ingrese! ¡Todo por tu hermana!-dijo Leverrier exaltado

-¡Se equivoca señor! Nunca haría algo así, yo…ya había aceptado los cargos contra mi hermana…

-¡Hmp!, me retiro por ahora jefe de división de la orden oscura, le advierto que no descansare hasta atrapar a Walker y a su hermana…-dijo en tono desafiante Leverrier ,retirándose de la oficina de Komui.

-Komui…-dijo preocupado Reever

-necesito estar solo…-dijo Komui apoyándose en su escritorio, cubriéndose con sus brazos

-esta bien, me retiro.-dijo Reveer retirándose de la oficina de Komui

-Lenalee…en que problema te has metido…-dijo Komui escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos

-¡HERMANO REGRESE! –Dijo una voz muy familiar

-¡Lenalee! ¡Hermanita!-dijo Komui emocionado saltando de su escritorio, y automáticamente abrazando a Lenalee-Lenalee, mi linda-…eh?-dijo Komui al sentir que un bulto los separaba

-Hermano yo...me case con Allen...y estoy… embarazada-dijo Lenalee ruborizándose.

-¡Hola cuñado!-dijo Allen saliendo detrás de Lenalee

-¡AHHH!¡Tu maldito pulpo! ¡¿Que le has hecho a mi Lenalee?!-dijo con pánico Komui

-Lenalee…

-¿que sucede Allen?-dijo Lenalee con un gran brillo en los ojos

-casémonos otra vez…

-¿lo dices enserio Allen? –Dijo Lenalee ruborizada-…esta bien…

-¡NOOOOOOO MI LENALEE!-gritaba Komui mientras lloraba a mares

-adiós cuñado…

-¡NOOOOOO!...eh?-quedo perplejo al notar que aun seguía en su oficina – todo fue un sueño…que alivio…-suspiró-ojala que ese pulpo de Allen no se atreva a hacerle nada a mi Lenalee

* * *

Al día siguiente….

-Lenalee…Lenalee...-llamaba Allen moviendo levemente el cuerpo de Lenalee

-mmm…¿Allen?-dijo Lenalee soñolienta-

-Buenos Días Lenalee… –dijo Allen con una sonrisa

-Buenos Días…-dijo Lenalee soñolienta

-Lenalee…-llamo Allen

-¿Que sucede? -

-Tengo hambre, no hemos comido en dos días-dijo Allen con una cara de muerto viviente

-tienes razón yo también tengo mucha hambre, no tenemos nada de dinero y además tenemos que continuar buscando a Tim

-¡TIMCAMPY! –dijo Allen llorando escandalosamente.

-tranquilo Allen, vas a ver que vamos a encontrarlo muy pronto-trato de consolarlo-tenemos que irnos ahora…

Lenalee salió del cuarto y se encontró a la anciana sentada en una silla observando el paisaje desde su ventana…

-Buenos Días señora - dijo Lenalee saludando

-oh, buenos días niña me digas que te vas tan pronto…

-Si señora tenemos que retirarnos, gracias por habernos dado auxilio en el momento mas difícil-

-De nada niña, ojala que tu novio y tú tengan un buen viaje…y que sean muy felices…en cambio yo no pude llegar a ser feliz…-dijo la abuela, era claro el sentimiento de tristeza en su rostro

-¿Porque dice eso señora?- pregunto curiosa Lenalee

-pues mi esposo fue exorcista…y murió a manos de uno de esos malditos akumas…-dijo la anciana relatando, a Lenalee se le paralizo el corazón – mi esposo venia de ves en cuando a visitarme en secreto ya que tenia muchas misiones… a pesar de que no nos veíamos mucho el era un gran esposo…Pero un día como este ,todo lluvioso y oscuro ,llegaron a visitarme dos exorcistas , camaradas de mi esposo, dándome la desgarradora noticia de él había sido asesinado por unos akumas…mi mundo se derrumbo, estaba realmente triste, hasta que me visito ese hombre extraño…ese hombre gordo con un rostro parecido al del mismo diablo; me pregunto "¿extrañas a tu esposo?,¿ lo quieres tener de regreso a tu lado?...mira aquí esta tu esposo lo único que tienes que hacer es decir su nombre y el volverá…" , quede horrorizada ante tal escena ,estaba a punto de llamarlo pero una voz retumbo en mi cabeza…"cariño tu sabes que mi vida corre constante peligro, si yo muero por favor no me revivas…no quiero ser un akuma, por favor promete que no lo harás…" ,esas palabras me hicieron volver en si, el ser horrible me volvió a preguntar "vamos… ¿no quieres a tu esposo de vuelta?", "¡NO!" grite aterrorizada y corrí sin rumbo, nunca mas volví a ver a ese ser.- termino de relatar la anciana.-Yo se que tu eres una exorcista niña ,reconocí la vestimenta…

-yo…-

-me sorprende que ahora hayan exorcistas tan jóvenes…

-bueno es que…

-Lenalee ya estoy listo –dijo Allen saliendo de la habitación-oh, buenos días señora –dijo al notar su presencia.

-Buenos días niño.

Allen y Lenalee se despidieron de la anciana, agradeciéndole por su hospitalidad. Caminaron por la espesa neblina por suerte había dejado de llover, pero de repente cuando se alejaron bastante de la casa, Allen cayo…

-¡Allen! –dijo Lenalee asustada sosteniendo a Allen antes de que cayera

-Lenalee…tengo…mucha hambre…no podido recuperar energías …perdón…-dijo Allen

-No te disculpes Allen… INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!-dijo Lenalee activando su inocencia, cargo a Allen su espalda; tiempo después llegaron aun pequeño pueblo…

-Allen… ya llegamos a un pueblo, hay que buscar un lugar donde comer -

-Lenalee ¿recuerdas que no tenemos dinero?

un aura oscura apareció alrededor de nuestros exorcistas

-y ahora… ¿que haremos? –Dijo Lenalee

-llévame ahí…

-eso es…¿un…casino?

-se que es una forma un poco sucia de ganar dinero pero… tenemos que hacerlo o moriremos de hambre…

Lenalee se dirigió al casino, al entrar vio a un montón de hombres fumando otros con grandes puñados de dinero en las manos, todos centraron la mirada en nuestros exorcistas, sobretodo en nuestra linda exorcista…Lenalee sintió que todos los hombres empezaban a mirarla de manera extraña, de una u otra manera se sentía muy atemorizada…

-¡Aléjate de ella! –grito Allen soltando el agarre de Lenalee y dando un empujón a un hombre que estaba detrás de ella

-jaja mocoso ¿quien te crees? ,¿Sabes quien soy? –dijo un hombre barbudo y gordo

-no me interesa quien seas, pervertido –dijo Allen mandando una mirada furtiva

-¿pervertido? Jajaja ya veo esta es tu novia, por eso reaccionas así… veraz soy el dueño del casino y el mejor jugador de por estos lares…

-¿y? –Dijo desafiante Allen -

-¿ah me retas?… ¿que te parece si apostamos en un juego de póker? - dijo el hombre

-¿en que consiste la apuesta?

-Si yo gano me dejaras a tu novia como trofeo, si tu gan-...

-Ni loco, nunca apostaría a Lenalee

-"Allen"… -pensó ruborizada Lenalee

-oh pero que caballero… ¿entonces que?

-si yo gano me das la mitad de tus ganancias en este casino, y si tu ganas-…

-me tendrás de sirvienta un día…-intervino Lenalee

-¡¿eh?! –Grito la multitud que los rodeaba

-¡Lenalee!-dijo Allen

-mmm ya veo… acepto la apuesta, la mesa de póker esta por allá-

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa de póker a ver el tan esperado duelo…

-Enserio odio estos lugares me traen recuerdos de mi maestro…- dijo Allen palideciendo

-Bien mocoso… ¡comencemos el duelo! –dijo el hombre

El juego comenzó y como era de esperarse Allen gano en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

-pero... ¿Como es…? –Dijo el hombre anonadado

-Mi premio -dijo Allen burlonamente

-¡Mocoso! –Dijo molesto el hombre

-bien que espera denos el premio, ganamos la apuesta –intervino Lenalee

-pues… ¡ni loco les daré mi dinero! –Dijo el hombre

-¿enserio?...- dijo Lenalee mientras activaba sus Darkboots

Se escucharon golpes y muchos gritos desde fuera del casino…

-Toma...-dijo el hombre entregando un gran saco de dinero desde el suelo, estaba todo lleno de golpes.

-Gracias.-Dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa-vámonos Allen-dijo tomándolo de la mano

-"a veces Lenalee da mucho…miedo…" –pensó Allen

* * *

En algún lugar…

-Tykky! Te odio ya iba a matar a la princesa exorcista!-dijo Road haciendo una rabieta

-Road no te comportes así , no recuerdas que el conde también la necesita para tuyasabesque –dijo Tykky mientras leía un libro

-hmp! ¡Pero yo quería matarla! Se apegaba mucho a mi Allen!

-Hay Road –dio un suspiro-¿cuando entenderás?...

-¡hmp!...

* * *

SALUDOOOOOOOOOS! mis queridos lectores , muchas gracias por leer este fic *w*  
Bien bien si dije que iba a subir los capis el fin de semana pero como estoy de vaga lo subí antes ^^  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les voy avisando que se vienen muuuchas sorpresas asi que prepárense ...  
De nuevo Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo! :D  
Nos leemos luego !

*Lo bueno si breve , dos veces bueno *w*

KNH

Reviews?


	17. Sacrificio

Cap. 17: Sacrificio

Se ve a nuestros dos exorcistas sentados uno frente otro en un restaurante…

-no puedo creer que ese hombre no nos haya querido pagar la apuesta ,suerte que después me lo dio amablemente –dijo Lenalee

-Si claro Lenalee "amablemente", además-…

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Cual es su orden? –interrumpió la mesera entregando un menú

-bien yo quiero un plato de arroz con curry –dijo Lenalee viendo el menú

-pues…yo quiero TODO lo de esta lista ¡ah! Y también 50 dangos

-wow…esta bien pero tomara un poco de tiempo hacer esta orden…-dijo la chica

-no hay problema podemos esperar –dijo Lenalee

después de comer muchaaaa comida….

-ah… ahora si estoy satisfecho, y tu Lenalee?-dijo Allen frotándose el estomago

-si también estoy satisfecha…pero…- Lenalee dudo por un segundo, tomo el valor y abrazo a Allen

-¡¿eh?!-dijo Allen con un leve rubor

-inocencia … ¡Actívate!-dijo Lenalee activando sus Darkboots y saliendo disparada por los aires con Allen junto a ella , en poco tiempo llegaron a una estación de trenes

-demasiado…rápido…-decía Allen tapándose la boca

-Lo siento, creo que me excedí Jeje –dijo Lenalee –bueno espera aquí ,iré a comprar los boletos

Nuestros exorcistas subieron al tren, al poco tiempo se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, durmiendo casi todo el viaje…Todo se volvió una rutina, bajar del tren, ir a un pueblo, conseguir un poco de dinero, comer, comprar boletos y volver al tren, aunque habían algunos días en que se quedaban hospedados en algún hotel, pasaron días hasta llegar al destino esperado… Inglaterra

Allen dio un gran suspiro mientras se daba un estirón al pisar suelo británico-fue un largooo viaje-

-Tienes razón estoy un poco agotada –dijo Lenalee

-Vayamos al circo…

-si , tenemos que encontrar a Timcampy…

Allen y Lenalee se encaminaron al lugar donde se encontraba el circo pero…se llevaron una sorpresa…

-El circo…no esta –dijo sorprendida Lenalee

-Timcampy tampoco! –dijo Allen llorando como una magdalena

-Tranquilo Allen, seguro no debe haber ido muy lejos, veras que lo encontraremos –dijo Lenalee

Empezó la búsqueda fueron a diferentes lugares sin obtener resultado alguno, el estado de Allen empeoraba, pasaron varias horas, nuestros exorcistas terminaron muy agotados...hasta que de la nada "algo" golpeo en el rostro a Allen haciéndolo caer al suelo

-¿Pero que…? …¡TIMCAMPY!-Dijo Allen emocionado-¡Te extrañe mucho! ¡Lamento haberte olvidado! –decía mientras frotaba a Timcampy contra su rostro; a todo esto Lenalee solo sonreía

Después de este emotivo reencuentro, los tres se fueron a comer a algún lugar, como siempre Allen había ordenado todo el menú .Pero….

En la cocina del restaurante…

-wow ese chico si que come en exceso –dijo la mesera que había atendido a nuestra pareja

–pero no se puede negar que se siente envidia de esa chica, estar con un acompañante tan guapo, lo malo es que tiene el cabello blanco –dijo otra chica

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! –Interrumpió otra mesera

-Tranquila Mizore… –dijo la chica asustada-dije que el chico come mucho

-¡No lo que dijo ella! –dijo Mizore

-Que tiene el cabello blanco, bueno me voy a entregarles la cuenta -

-¡NO! –Grito Mizore, dejando a todos en la cocina asustados- debes estar cansada, mejor yo la llevo -

-Esta bien, ve tú –dijo la chica entregando un recibo a Mizore

Mizore cogió el recibo y comenzó a correr, de inmediato diviso a Allen…

-¡ALLEN!-grito Mizore lanzándose a sus brazos

-¿uh?...-dijo Allen sorprendido-¿M-Mizore? –Pregunto al reconocer la cabellera rubia

-Allen-kun…pensé…pensé que habías muerto –dijo Mizore sollozando-discúlpame…

-Mizore…

-Nunca debí juntarme con Road, yo estaba tan segada por los celos, Allen yo realmente-…

-Tranquila Mizore- dijo Allen tomándola de los hombros

-Allen…

-¡AKUMA!-dijo Allen mientras su ojo maldito se activaba, se dio un explosión derrumbando medio restaurante -¡Lenalee!

-¡Si! ¡Inocencia actívate! –dijo Lenalee activando su inocencia -

Allen y Lenalee salieron a ver a los akumas los cuales eran de nivel dos y tres

-Va a ser un enfrentamiento difícil, hay demasiados civiles

-Encárgate de los akumas, yo dispersare a los civiles ¿esta bien? –Dijo Lenalee

-Esta bien… ¡Inocencia actívate! ¡CROWN CLOWN!

La pelea empezó, Allen atacaba al akuma pero este los esquivaba muy rápido, mientras que Lenalee, quien ya había dispersado a los civiles, era muy rápida y golpeaba fácilmente al akuma de nivel dos, este recibía muchas patadas de parte de nuestra exorcista hasta que en un movimiento rápido logro coger del tobillo a Lenalee, la levanto en el aire y la estampo contra el suelo

-¡Kyaa! –Grito de dolor Lenalee

-¡Lenalee!-grito Allen preocupado

-¡Concéntrate exorcista!-dijo en tono burlón el akuma mientras seguía atacando a Allen ,los golpes del akuma eran realmente fuertes ,todos y cada uno golpeaban a Allen causándole algunas contusiones-"¿que me pasa?...- pensó Allen al ver que no podía estar al nivel de pelea del akuma.

Lenalee se levanto rápidamente del suelo y empezó a luchar de nuevo con el akuma, este recibió una gran patada haciéndole retroceder unos metros, Lenalee apareció detrás del akuma y le dio un gran golpe, dejándolo debilitado

-Maldita exorcista…

-Muere…-dijo Lenalee saltando en el aire y cayendo empicada hacia el cuerpo del akuma.

Allen choco fuertemente al suelo…estaba realmente débil

-¡Muere exorcista! –Dijo el akuma mientras su brazo tomaba forma de una navaja

-Lenalee…-dijo Allen con un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos en espera de lo peor

-¡Allen!

Un gran charco de sangre se formo en el suelo, los ojos de se abrieron de par en par al ver que alguien había recibido el ataque del akuma por el…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-MIZORE!-grito Allen mientras el cuerpo de Mizore caía –¡Mizore! ,¡Mizore! –La cogió en brazos

-Allen…yo-decía duras penas Mizore mientras miles de pentaculos aprecian por su cuerpo –yo…te amo-tomo el rostro de Allen y le dio un breve beso en los labios –perdóname…-dijo por ultimo con una sonrisa, su cuerpo se esfumo…

-Mizore…-dijo Allen empezando a derramar lagrimas-tonta…no debiste disculparte…

Lenalee miraba atónita todo lo que estaba sucediendo, él akuma no desaprovecho el tiempo y quiso atacar otra ves, Lenalee lo detuvo de un solo golpe mientras Allen seguía en shock

-Crown…¡CROWN BELT!

-eh? –dijo el akuma sorprendido al ver que había sido atravesado , Allen lo atrajo hacia

-Crown clown…-dijo Allen mientras daba el golpe final con su espada, el akuma exploto-Muere, Muere, muere…-decía Allen clavando su espada en el suelo-

-Allen…-dijo Lenalee caminando hacia el-ya desapareció…-no recibió respuesta-Allen?...-nada- Allen...-dijo tocando su hombro

-¡CALLATE! –grito Allen apartando bruscamente la mano de Lenalee, ella puso una cara de horror al ver que el color de piel y los ojos de Allen eran los de un Noeh…

* * *

SALUDOOOOOOOS!  
Bien aqui otro capi mas *w* , espero que sea de su total agrado ,bien les voy avisando mis queridos lectores que esto se va a poner muuy bueno :3  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS !  
recientemente me han llegado mensajes avisándome que algunas hermosas personitas están siguiendo mi historia y otras que la están dando como favorita ,realmente esto me hace muy feliz , muchas gracias otra ves por seguir mi fanfic TwT .

Hermosas personitas :

**-marybla(story favorite)**  
**-Kurashi92(follower)  
-SakuSakuKyomi (me añadió como autora favorita *w*,Follow,story favorite)  
-deisy1510(story favorite,follower)**

Muchas gracias! :3

Y otras hermosas personitas que me dejaron comentarios...

Lenalee45:Waawww este capi.. como todos los demas capis...esta fabuloso me  
gusta...  
y ke genial ke ya hayas podido salir de vacasiones ;) y ojala puedas subir los  
capis un poi mas rapido...no te rindassss sigo con el fic...:)Lenalee45:este capi,,,fue bueno pense ke allen y lenalee iban a dormir juntos  
pero no jajajajaaa era doble cama ...me alegra ke ya ayas salido vacaciones  
;)...hahaa y sigo tu fic porke esta bueno me encanta :)

Rpt : Saludos Lenalee45! ,muchas gracias por seguir mi fic! tu siempre me dejas reviews ,MUCHAS GRACIAS!  
si amo mis vacaciones wiiiiiiiiii xD  
te encanta mi fic? voy a llorar de la emoción TwT ,si tratare de subirlos mas rápido  
Besos :3

Kurashi92:holaaaa, no me conocen en esta sección se DGM pero me lei esta historia en  
tiempo record XD, me gusto mucho, espero que actualices pronto.

Rpt : waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa una nueva seguidora! Saludos!  
Espero que te agrade el fic .  
Genial te leiste mi fic en tiempo récord *w* sugoiiii y bueno yo actualizo (solo por vacaciones) los fines de semana  
Muuuuchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que sea tu agrado ^^.

Cuídense ! Nos Leemos el próximo capitulo!

*Lo bueno si es breve,dos veces bueno *w*

KNH


	18. Trauma

Cap. 18: Trauma

-¡Por mi culpa murió Mizore!¡Si solo hubiera sido más fuerte! –grito Allen mientras tomaba mas rasgos de Noeh  
Lenalee estaba aterrorizada…

"_se equivoca señorita_…_ yo no soy Allen _"-recordó Lenalee cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras las lagrimas que rodaban por su mejillas eran escondidas por sus mechones de cabello

Allen reacciono al ver la cara de pánico de Lenalee-disculpa Lenalee no debí gritarte…. –dijo poniéndose a la altura de Lenalee quiso tocar su rostro

-¡NO ME TOQUES! – dijo Lenalee dejando ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas. Allen se sintió culpable, retrocedió su brazo y al instante noto el color que había tomado su piel…

"_tu le causaste todo eso a Lenalee"_ –recordó las palabras de Lavi. Comprendió porque Lenalee se encontraba en ese estado, bajó la cabeza- yo… Perdóname Lenalee, realmente lo siento… -una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. Lenalee se puso de pie y empezó a correr sin rumbo…Allen no la detuvo…

Tiempo después…

-¿joven desea algo más? – dijo una mesera preocupada

-si…ochentas dangos mas …-decía un Allen con la boca llena de migajas de dangos

-a la orden - dijo la mesera

* * *

*Pov Allen*

Había perdido la razón comía y comía sin sentir que mi estomago se llenaba …acaso lo que sentía era …¿culpa?, si definitivamente era eso …

culpa de dejar que Mizore muriera  
culpa de no ser mas fuerte  
culpa de permitir que el Noeh me controlara  
culpa de…herir a Lenalee  
Culpa de dejarla con un severo trauma…

Me siento tan miserable, no sabia que hacer en estos momentos, llenaba mi estomago de comida para quitarme la ansiedad, llego un momento en que mi cuerpo rechazo tanta comida, sentí todo en mi esófago…Salí corriendo de allí….

*Fin Pov Allen*

* * *

A las espaldas de un restaurante se veía a aun pobre chico regurgitando lo que había estado en su estomago hace unos momentos...

-maldición…ahora si creo que me excedí…-decía Allen mientas limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con su manga. El pequeño golem empezó a tirar de sus cabellos-¿Que quieres Timcampy?-pregunto fastidiado; el golem empezó a hacer movimientos indicando que regresara al hotel que habían reservado –De ninguna manera Timcampy, no iré al hotel –esquivo la mirada molesto.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el color de Timcampy paso de dorado a rojo, su cuerpo empezó a crecer y crecer llegando a tomar un tamaño mucho mas grande que el de Allen

-Que te pas-..?–Trato de decir Allen pero fue ingerido por Timcampy de un solo mordisco-¡Déjame salir, déjame salir!-gritaba desde dentro de la boca de Tim, mas esto hacia caso omiso y emprendió vuelo…

Mientras tanto una chica lloraba desconsoladamente en su cuarto…

-Allen…eres un idiota…-decía Lenalee mientras mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Al llegar al hotel:

-¡Timcampy déjame salir! -seguía protestando Allen, pero esta vez fue escuchado y automáticamente escupido por tim quien volvió a su tamaño normal-¡¿porque hiciste eso tim?!- se dio cuenta que estaba en la entrada del hotel –no pienso entrar-dijo secamente, y por respuesta recibió un gruñido de Tim un gran suspiro, bajo la mirada y entro al hotel.

-Estoy de vuelta…-dijo Allen entrando a la habitación ,no recibió respuesta alguna así que se adentro mas y vio el cuerpo de Lenalee tumbado en la cama ,se acerco lentamente y noto al instante que ella había estado llorando-perdóname Lenalee…-dijo acariciando suavemente el cabello de ella.

Lenalee abrió los ojos al sentir el tacto de Allen-…Allen…-

-Perdóname Lenalee-dijo bajando mirada

-Allen yo…

-no te culpo si no me perdonas, perdí el control deje que el Noeh se apoderara de mi…no debí dejar que pasara-dijo Allen arrodillándose al costado de cama- ¡AY! –grito Allen al recibir un golpe de Lenalee. Sintió un peso sobre el

-¡Te dije que si el 14avo te ganaba te golpearía!…

-Lo se… puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras Lenalee…-dijo Allen con una sonrisa ,pequeñas gotas cayeron en su rostro…

-Prométeme que no dejaras que el 14avo te controle otra vez… -dijo Lenalee mientras varias lagrimas corrían en su rostro

Allen tomo una posición mas cómoda se levanto un poco dejando a Lenalee entre sus dos piernas-Lo prometo –dijo secando sus lagrimas, tomo de la barbilla a Lenalee sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente…

-SERVICIO!-grito alguien entrando de sorpresa a la habitación –Les traje las toa-… -la chica quedo atónita a lo que estaba viendo – ¡lo siento, no quería interrumpir!-salió corriendo

Allen y Lenalee estaban en blanco, rápidamente un color carmesí invadió sus mejillas, ella escapo hacia el baño y él se recostó en la cama

-"a bueno hora tim no esta, si Komui me hubiera visto así definitivamente me mataría "– dijo Allen , pensó un poco y palideció –¡WAAAA! ¡Timcampy grabo todo lo que hicimos Lena y yo antes!-dijo desesperado –¡Ya vuelvo!- dijo saliendo de la habitación, empezó a buscar a tim por todos lados, a las afueras de un hotel vio que un gato intentaba comérselo –¡Timcampy!-dijo tomando al golem de una sus alas y regresando automáticamente a la habitación –muéstrame todo lo que has grabado en este tiempo –dijo Allen , Tim obedeció y abrió sus boca reproduciendo todo lo que había pasado antes –Komui me matara …–dijo Allen palideciendo –¡espera Tim! Retrocede esa parte -tim obedeció…

_-Tim deja de volar así, tranquilo que Allen pronto volverá-decía Lenalee, pero Timcampy hacia caso omiso y seguía volando en círculos y rebotando._

_Se empezaron a escuchar pasos y Tim se escondió en la cama de Lenalee._

_-¿Tim? ¿Donde te fuiste?-dijo Lenalee, se escucho el ruido de alguien entrando-¿Allen estas de regreso?-dijo dando la espalda -no se que le pasa a Tim no deja de volar alborotadamente-dio la vuelta-¿Allen?..._

_-Se equivoca señorita yo no soy Allen-respondió el 14avo con una sonrisa burlona_

_-el 14avo…-dijo Lenalee retrocediendo del miedo_

_-veo que me conoces_

_-¡has que Allen regrese!-Dijo Lenalee_

_-Lamento informarle que "Allen" ya no existe- respondió el 14avo_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Trae de regreso a Allen!_

_-Jeje...-rio el 14avo y en un pestañeo le dio un puñete en el estomago a Lenalee haciendo que salga disparada en el aire atravesando la tela de la carpa del circo._

_-¡INOCENCIA ACTIVATE!-grito Lenalee y de inmediato su inocencia se activo justo antes de caer al suelo.  
Un enfrentamiento empezó._

_Lenalee trataba de no herir al 14avo porque sabia que aun el seguía ahí, mientras que al 14avo no le importo seguía atacando a diestra y siniestra_

_-¡ALLEN POR FAVOR REACCIONA!_

_el 14avo logro coger del cabello a Lenalee la levanto en el aire y la dejo caer fuertemente en el suelo, empezó a patearla salvajemente..._

_-¡JAJA! ¡Al fin matare a mi primer exorcista! –dijo el 14avo agachándose al nivel de Lenalee y poniendo su mano en el cuello de ella_

_-Allen…_

Allen quedo atónito ante tales imágenes…

-¿yo…hice eso?...-

-ah ~ ¡que ducha tan relajante! Deberías probarla Allen –dijo Lenalee saliendo del baño. Allen no respondió tenia la mirada hacia el suelo -¿Allen?

-Lenalee…lo siento…

-¿eh? Porque si no-… ¡ah! –Exclamó Lenalee al ser abrazada repentinamente por Allen

-Lo siento, lo siento…

-¿Porque te disculpas?

-vi lo que te hice en el circo…

-Allen ya hablamos sobre esto –dijo Lenalee rompiendo el abrazo – no fuiste tu…-Allen bajo la mirada ,pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ella empezó a acariciar sus cabellos –tranquilo…-

-pero…-dijo Allen levantando la mirada-

-nada de peros ,Allen –dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa, Allen la volvió a abrazar-Allen…

-¿si?

-Has crecido mucho…

-¿eh? ¿Enserio?

-si, antes te llegaba a la altura de tu frente pero ahora….a las justas llego a la altura de tu mentón…además ahora tengo que ponerme de puntillas para besarte…-dijo Lenalee no notando la gravedad de sus palabras

La cara de Allen se puso totalmente roja –bueno no lo hagas, no es ne-necesario que te pongas de puntillas, después de todo yo puedo agacharme a tu altura ….

la atmosfera se volvió tensa ,los dos estaban muy avergonzados de sus palabras ,de la nada empezaron a juntar poco a poco sus rostros…

-¡SERVICIO! Disculpen pero ahora supongo que no están ocupa-…-la chica palideció de nuevo –¡LO SIENTO NO ERA MI INTENCION INTERRUMPIR!-Dijo saliendo despavorida

en las cabezas de Allen y Lenalee apareció la típica gotita estilo anime…

* * *

1 Mes después….

Dos figuras encapuchadas se encontraban en lo alto de una casa….

-¿Allen, cuantos son?

-Varios de nivel 1 aproximadamente 20 a 30 akumas –dijo Allen con su ojo maldito activado

-será fácil…que dices ¿15 y 15?

-esta bien –dijo Allen con una sonrisa

Allen y Lenalee empezaron a avanzar al lugar donde se encontraban los akumas, Lenalee llego primero mato a cinco akumas de un solo golpe mientras Allen mato a seis, seguían exterminando akumas pero de sorpresa apareció uno de nivel tres y disparo hacia Lenalee

-¡Lenalee cuidado! –Alerto Allen justo a tiempo

-eso estuvo demasiado cerca…-dijo Lenalee-¡Allen termina con los que faltan, yo me encargare de este!

-¡Si! –dijo Allen emprendiendo rumbo hacia los akumas de nivel uno

-¡exorcista…Morirás!-Dijo el akuma

-¿estas seguro? –dijo Lenalee apareciendo detrás de el lanzado una patada ten fuerte que causo que el akuma caiga al suelo estrepitosamente, Lenalee cayo en picada hacia el akuma causando que una gran nube de polvo se levantara, de un salto se alejo quedando a tres metras del akuma que al instante se levanto y contraataco, esto tome de imprevisto a Lenalee haciendo que caiga al suelo por el impacto

-Tonta exorcista ¿creíste que me podías vencer? –dijo el akuma burlonamente pisando el abdomen de Lenalee

-yo no… ¡pero el si! –dijo Lenalee, mientras Allen atravesaba con su espada al akuma de sorpresa haciendo que muera inmediatamente

-Lenalee ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Allen ofreciendo su mano a Lenalee para que se apoyara

-Algo…me dolió un poco la caída que tuve –respondió Lenalee tocándose uno de sus hombros

-Bien volvamos al hotel ya me dio hambre –dijo Allen con una sonrisa- ¿tu tienes hambre Lenalee?

-Jeje si yo también tengo hambre

-comeré muchos dan-… ¡AHH!- grito desgarradoramente

-¡¿Allen que sucede?!

-m-i fren-te-e-dijo adolorido Allen, Lenalee aparto los cabellos de la frente dejando ver las marcas de Noeh que se encontraban allí estampadas

-¡cálmate Allen! ¡no dejes que te controle! –dijo Lenalee preocupada, mientras Allen seguía dando gemidos de dolor….

* * *

Saludooooooooooooooooos!  
ya se ,ya se si quieren matenme T-T  
me demore demasiadoooooooooo con este capitulo , tuve uno que otro problema por eso no pude seguir subiendo , pero desde ahora los capítulos se subirán cada domingo (wiiii)  
reitero mis disculpas .  
y ustedes mis lectores que les paso ? no me han dejado ni un solo review (excepto Lenalee 15 ;3)  
y que les parece que para el siguiente capitulo me dejan 5 reviews shiiii?

Un besote a todos  
Sayo!

*Lo bueno si es breve 2 veces bueno *w*

KNH


	19. Anillo

Cap 18 : Anillo

Lenalee había cargado a Allen hasta el hotel, el quedo plácidamente dormido…

Al día siguiente :

Allen despertó con la mirada perdida …con la horrible mirada del 14avo…

Lenalee se encontraba de espaldas de él -supongo que ya despertaste –dijo al notar el chirrido de la cama –te hice unos dangos –decía mientras amasaba, de repente "Allen" abrazo por la espalda causando un gran rubor en Lenalee- ¿Allen que sucede? -"Allen" empezó a lamer el cuello de Lenalee…-¡¿EH-H?!

-mmm…que exorcista tan linda, será una pena que mueras…-dijo con voz sádica el 14avo

-¿ah?-pronuncio Lenalee, reacciono activando su inocencia y lanzado una patada hiso que el 14avo se separa de ella ,el golpe fue tan fuerte que mando a Allen a la esquina de la habitación

-¡AH! ¡¿Lenalee porque me golpeas?! –pregunto asustado Allen

-Allen tu…te dejaste controlar por el 14avo…

-¡¿Eh?!... Pero si estaba durmiendo

-no lo recuerda…-pensó Lenalee-ya no importa… lamento haberte golpeado tan fuerte , come tus dangos de una vez...

Allen se sorprendió ante la fría respuesta de Lenalee-está bien…

* * *

Afueras del Hotel…

-kukuku…al fin está tomando fuerza, lentamente se apoderara de él…mi Neah…mi querido h…

-¡CONDEEEEEE!-grito Road mientras saltaba a sus brazos-¿cuánto más tengo que esperar para matar a esa exorcista?

-Road ya te dije que no podemos matarla, ella es esencial para nuestro plan

Road hiso un puchero-¡hmp!

-pero…después de utilizarla no nos servirá de nada, así que si quieres-…

-¡SIII! –Dijo mientras abrazaba al conde –¡gracias conde!

-de nada mi querida Road

* * *

Mientras tanto en la orden oscura….

-¡YUU! –Dijo Lavi abrazando a Kanda

-¡Deja de decirme Yuu! ¡Maldito conejo homosexual!

-¡Yuu no tienes que ser tan grosero! Solo vine a avisar que Komui nos está llamado…

-no me digas que es sobre tu sabes qué...

-si Yuu ,vamos de una vez

Kanda y Lavi salieron a escondidas del comedor ,dirigiéndose a la oficina de Komui, tocaron la puerta y enseguida Komui los hizo pasar

-Kanda …Lavi que alegría tenerlos por aquí

-ve al grano. –Dijo secamente Kanda

-bien…tengo una misión secreta para ustedes dos..

-¿en donde están esta vez?-dijo Lavi

-Toda la información está aquí- dijo enseñando un sobre- vayan de a la estación de trenes lo antes posible

-¡si! –dijeron al unisonó Kanda y Lavi

* * *

Regresando al hotel…

Lenalee se encontraba leyendo en la cama con Tim sobre su cabeza, mientras Allen veía el paisaje a través de la ventana…

-"cada vez toma más fuerza sobre mi, si sigue a este ritmo ya no podre controlarlo…el daño que le hice a Lenalee es una prueba refutable de que ya no puedo controlarlo…y de lo que paso esta mañana…¿que habré hecho? ¡¿Qué demonios hice?! "–

-¡Querido que hermoso regalo! –un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, era una mujer que gritaba fuertemente desde la calle, Allen dirigió su mirada hacia ella

-no es para tanto , solo son flores –decía ruborizado el hombre que la acompañaba

La mujer salto a los brazos del hombre y le planto un gran beso-¡gracias cariño!

Allen se puso rojo ante tal escena-"tal vez si…"

_-Lenalee toma te traje un regalo especialmente para ti –dijo Allen con voz seductora_

_-¡Oh Allen! ¡No esperaba esto, es tan hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias!_

_-Todo sea por ti, mi hermosa Lenalee_

_-Allen esto me hace tan feliz que …-dijo Lenalee bajándose el cierre de su casaca-no sé… si tu quieras…._

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- pego un fuerte grito Allen, su cara se encontraba totalmente roja, salía humo de cabeza

-¿Allen que sucede? –pregunto asustada Lenalee ante tal grito

-Ya vuelvo –dijo Allen saliendo disparado de la habitación-¡¿porque demonios pensé en eso?! –se pregunto Allen mientras salía del hotel- Aunque pensándolo bien…dejando eso de lado claro…nunca le he regalado(dejando de lado su cumpleaños) algo "lindo" a Lenalee …-pensaba Allen mientras caminaba por las calles ,se detuvo enfrente de un vidriero –pero que lindos anillos…

-¡Hey tu! ¡El chico de pelo blanco!

-¿eh?

-¿no quieres comprar uno de nuestros anillos?

-yo no-..

-se te ve desesperado ,seguro no sabes que regalarle a tu novia –decía con cara picara la vendedora

-como sa-..

-¡Megumi! ¡¿Que te he dicho de molestar a los clientes?!

-lo siento por querer traer más clientes a la tienda –dijo la chica

-disculpe a este niña , puede pasar a ver los diversos anillos que tenemos

-g-gracias…-dijo Allen  
Allen miro muchos anillos de diversas formas y con diversos adornos, pero hubo uno que le llamo mucho la atención, se quedo mira por un largo tiempo ese anillo

-¿quisiera es anillo joven?-pregunto la vendedora

-¿eh?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos-si por favor

Después de salir de la tienda con el regalo en mano, se dirigió al hotel…al llegar a la puerta de su habitación tomo aire y entro…

-¡Estoy de regreso! –dijo Allen escondiendo el regalo detrás de su espalda

-Bienvenido Allen-dijo Lenalee levantándose de su cama con Tim aun encima de su cabeza

Allen agarró bruscamente a Tim y lo metió en un pequeño saco

-¡Allen! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-pregunto asombrada Lenalee ya que ella sabía que Allen nunca le haría eso a Tim

-Es que hay algo que tengo que hacer…digo…tengo que darte algo y si Tim lo ve me traerá muchos problemas

-¿darme algo?

-esto..si-i..-contesto Allen –toma –dijo Allen enseñándole la pequeña cajita roja que traía en su mano

Un leve rubor invadió la cara de Lenalee-gracias Allen…-abrió la cajita y se encontró con el hermoso presente –Es hermoso… ¡Muchas gracias Allen! –dijo con una sonrisa Lenalee y automáticamente abrazando a Allen

-Lenalee…perdón por lo de esta mañana, deje que él me controle…

-Allen…-pronuncio Lenalee poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-está bien…se que luchar contra él se te hace realmente difícil, que el dolor que sufres es demasiado, odió que todo esto te suceda a ti… ¡tu no meres esto!

-lo sé Lenalee…pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, Dios quiso que todo esto ocurra…

-a veces el es tan injusto…Allen

-Lo sé…-dijo Allen aferrándose más al cuerpo de Lenalee, permanecieron así unos momentos hasta que Allen hablo –Lenalee…

-¿si? –dijo rompiendo el abrazado, Allen tomo el anillo se agacho y tomo la posición de "pedida de matrimonio" y empezó a ponérselo a Lenalee pero…

-¡ALLEN! ¡LENALEE!-grito Lavi entrando sorpresivamente al cuarto, encontrándose con la escenita que había-¡¿ EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Allen y Lenalee se quedaron atónitos ante la presencia de Kanda y Lavi en la habitación…

-¡Lavi no es lo que piensas!-se excuso Allen

-Vaya pero que rápido eres Allen… no me digas que…¡ PERVERTIDO!

-¿eh?

-¡vaya con la cara de inocente que tenias! ¡ Seguro has embarazado a Lenalee por eso es que le estas pidiendo matrimonio! ¡Que bajo haz caído Allen  
Walker!

-Te equivoc-…

-¡Y TU LENALEE!-interrumpió Lavi –pobre de ti ,caíste ante las garras de ese pervertido …dime ¿cuantos meses tienes?

-no Lavi, yo no esto-…

-¡Ni pienses en ocultarlo Lenalee! Y mucho menos en…¡abortarlo! , ¡ese niño ahora es tu responsabilidad!

-¡LAVI CALLATE! ¡ ALLEN NO ME ESTABA PIDIENDO MATRIMONIO Y MUCHO MENOS ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-Dijo Lenalee dejando sorprendido a los 3  
hombres que se encontraban en la habitación-

-entonces…-dijo Lavi mientras abrazaba a Lenalee-no hay problema en que yo haga esto…verdad?

A Allen se le pusieron los ojos como platos

-Lavi...yo –tartamudeo Lenalee ruborizada sin corresponder al abrazo

-¡EJEM! –interrumpió Kanda- Oye conejo estúpido no te olvides a lo que hemos venido

-a cierto…-Lavi rompió el abrazo y empezó a rebuscar en unos de sus bolsillos-Komui te envía esto Lenalee –dijo enseñando una carta

-Moyashi...-dijo Kanda

-Mi nombre es Allen,¿ que quieres?

-Dice Komui que si le haces algo a su "Linda y Pura Lenalee", en la orden te esperan 10 komurins –dijo Kanda mientras Allen palidecía-además tenemos  
que llevarnos a tu Golem, vendremos después a devolverlo

-¿Porque se tienen llevar a Tim? –pregunto Lenalee

-Komui quiere ver todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo –dijo Kanda y a Allen casi se le sale el corazón

-"Komui me matara"-pensó Allen-Oh pero que mal Kanda, no sé donde esta Tim ahora- dijo nervioso  
Tim rompió el saco en donde lo habían metido, Kanda lo agarro al instante y lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos

-Conejo vámonos

-Hay Yuu porque eres tan aguafiestas ,no tenemos que irnos tan pronto

-Las ordenes de Komui fueron bien claras "entréguenlo y vuelvan enseguida" –dijo Kanda con una mirada furtiva

-pfff…está bien – dijo Lavi con un puchero-entonces… ya nos vamos, chao moyashi –soltó una risita y se puso enfrente de Lenalee –adiós …Lenalee-dijo depositando un beso en la frente de Lenalee

-Adiós Lavi –dijo secamente Lenalee

* * *

Tiempo después a las Afueras del hotel …

-¿Porque no le dijiste porque realmente te estás llevando a Tim?-pregunto Lavi

-¿por qué no le dijiste tu sentimientos a Lenalee antes de tener esa actitud tan estúpida frente de ella?

-¡tsk! –Chisto Lavi volteando la mirada-

-"Allen corre un gran riesgo al estar cerca de este Golem…."-pensó Kanda

* * *

SALUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!  
Mis queridos lectores lo extrañe TwT  
peguenme si quieren xc  
me demore DEMASIADO en este capitulo , les cuento que mi dori (asi se llama mi computadora xD) estiro la pata y ya no funciona T-T  
ademas de que el colegio , los exámenes waaaaa  
estresa demasiado ToT  
lo siento de todo corazón ,tratare de subir los capis los mas rapido que pueda  
espero su comprensión  
gracias!

comentarios!

Orox Inoshuke

yos KNH-chan, te acuerdas de mi XD, voy al grano, me esta empezando a agradar tu fic, vas muy bien y espero poder leer otra de tus historias cuando las publiques y ademas te doy otro consejo (espero no hacerte enojar) no esperas tanto a que te dejen Reviews, te lo digo por experiencia U

espero que sigas en esta pagina por un buen rato

Respuesta:

Arigato inoshuke-kun por leer mi fic  
me encanta que al fin te agrade mi fic asfasfadsf  
siii tengo en mente muchaaas historias Allena que pienso publicar, asi que me seguiras viendo por un buen rato xD  
gracias por el consejo! yo no me enojo D: mas bien AMO que me den criticas (como tu mensaje de hace un buen tiempo)  
sii este fic estara un poquito largo que digamos xD

Pd: me agradas mucho y creo que...me gustas!  
asfasfnas te creas XD  
no :3  
pero si me agradas xD

Nos Leemos en el próximo capitulo !  
SAYO!

*Lo bueno si es breve 2 veces bueno *w*

KNH


	20. Esta vez

**MINI ONE-SHOT!**

**¡SALUDOOOOOOS!**  
**YA por casi llegar a los 20 capítulos de Heart of Innocence y por el apoyo que me han dado en todo este tiempo he decidido hacer un pequeñito "break" antes de continuar con la historia xD**  
**Muchas gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo y es un placer para mi seguir escribiendo para ustedes…así que aquí les va mi mini one-shot!**

**Pd: este mini one-shot no guarda relación con la historia**

* * *

ESTA VEZ…

-Ya han pasado 2 días y ni rastro de la inocencia-dijo Allen entrando a la orden, había regresado recientemente de una misión –¿uh? ¿Que es eso?- se pregunto al ver un gran cartel que decía "SEMANA DE CONCURSOS 1 : BESO O GOLPE"

-Hola Allen ,¿vas a participar?-dijo Lavi

-hola Lavi, no se …

-Vamos anímate ¡será un juego divertido!

-bueno, bueno está bien –dijo Allen

Tiempo después…

-¡TODOS LISTOS QUE EL PRIMER JUEGO VA A COMENZAR!-Gritaba Komui desde un megáfono –EL PRIMER JUEGO CONSITE EN QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES Y MUJERES VENDADOS DE LOS OJOS ,LOS HOMBRES ESTAN RODEANDO A LAS MUJERES EN UN CIRCULO GRANDE ,MIENTRAS QUE LAS MUEJRES ESTARAN DENTRO DE ESE CIRCULO ,DESPUES DE QUE LES DEMOS ALGUNAS VUELTAS CAMINARAN HASTA QUE CHOQUEN OENCUENTREN A ALGUN HOMBRE DE LA REDONDELA …Y CON EL PRIMERO QUE CHOQUEN…TENDRAN QUE BESARLO! Y AUTOMATICAMENTE QUITARSE LA VENDA!-termino la explicación Komui mientras hombres y mujeres se colocaban las vendas

-Ojala me toque con Walker-san –pensó Lou fa

-ojala me toque con el idiota de Walker –pensó Fou

-yo…quisiera que me toque con Allen-kun….¡ah! pero que pienso es solo mi amigo… –pensó Lenalee con un leve rubor

-A LA 1 , A LAS DOS Y… A LAS TRES…COMIENZEN!-grito Komui

Todas las chicas empezaron a dar vueltas hasta que…

Lavi sintió unos labios tensos  
Marie sintió unos labios temblorosos  
Back unos labios fríos  
Allen sintió… unos labios suaves como pétalos

-¡RETIREN VENDAS! –dijo Komui todos quedaron con los ojos como platos menos dos personas…

Lavi se había besado con Lou fa  
Marie con Miranda  
Back con Fou quien le mando un gran puñete  
y Allen quien estaba totalmente rojo se había besado con Lenalee

-Allen…-dijo Lenalee ruborizada

-Lenalee…-dijo Allen y sintió algo apuntando su cabeza

-ERES HOMBRE MUERTO WALKER! –Dijo Komui

-corre…-dijo Lenalee dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Allen- Te veo después…

Allen se puso rojo a más no poder y al instante se puso a correr huyendo de los komurins que le perseguían, pero había algo diferente esta vez …esta vez no sentía miedo, esta vez tenía una gran felicidad que invadía su cuerpo…esta vez huía de los komurins con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

FIN?

* * *

**ASFASFADSGVSDGFESGFDS!**  
**xD**  
**ojala les haya gustado este mini-one-shot díganme si quieren que haya una parte dos de esto ¬w¬**  
**ojojojo xD**  
**bueno bueno ...esto es todo por hoy !**  
**gracias por Leer!**

**KNH**


End file.
